Letters from the Bottom of the World
by The Dollhouse Queen
Summary: New Zealand, after being pestered by America, is writing letters to the rest of the world. All nations, micronations, states, provinces, islands, ect, are welcome.
1. A Letter to the World

Kia ora koutou, World!

Recently, my cuzzie America has been pestering me to join this letter-writing thing he's been doing, where he writes and recieves letters from nations, micronations states, provinces, islands, ect, ect. It seems like fun, so I thought I'd try it too!

So, send me your letters, mates. I'm sure it'll be wicked. I'd love to hear your thoughts on anything and everything, and I s'pose I could help if you had any questions or needed advice or something.

Hei kona mai,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.

P.S. It's almost time for the Rugby World Cup~!

* * *

><p><p>

**So, I have decided to jump on the bandwagon, and join in the letter writing business. New Zealand will accept letters from, as she said, nations, micronations, states provinces, islands, ect.**

**Any pairings are fine too. They can be yaoi, yuri, het, I don't really care. The only pairing I don't really support is ANZAC, mainly because I see New Zealand and Australia having a sibling-like relationship. And yes, NZ is a GIRL. A tomboyish one that is easily mistaken for a guy, to be sure, but a girl none the less.**

**Just send the letters the usual way, through a review. Thanks~!**


	2. New Brunswick

Here's **Thing2BK. **Congrats, your the first one to write to NZ!

I don't own New Zealand (apart from being a citizen of hers) or Hetalia: Axis Powers. I do own her personality in this fic, however.

_Hi Tessa!_

_I'm New Brunswick, remember me? One of Canada's provinces. Haven't heard from you or Australia in ages... well, we don't hear much from anyone actually. I suppose that comes with being part of Canada, we're almost as invisible as Matt himself! (except Ontario, but he's way more related to America than the rest of us)_

_Ah, I'm rambling again, sorry. Anyway, I always wondered, Wales really loves sheep, and you've got a lot of sheep at your place. Does he visit a lot?_

_Write back if you get the chance!_

_Annika (New Brunswick) Williams_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Annika!

Of course I remember you! How's Mattie? And your Siblings? Man, I really haven't seen you guys in ages...We should have a barbie sometime and catch up!

I'm sorry I haven't been 'round – I have been surprisingly busy lately. I suppose finally distancing myself from England and establishing myself on the world stage was gonna have some disadvantages...the main one being paperwork, which is a horrible time-eating monster. (I'm pretty sure the reason Aussie hasn't been in contact is 'cause he got eaten by something in that Death Trap he calls his country...But no promises. He might only be sulking 'cause I broke his nose again last time we played cricket.)

You guys aren't invisible! Or at least, not to me. We love Canadians, down here. Give everyone a hug from me!

Yeah, Wales comes over quite a lot. So do Scotland and Ireland, for that matter. I haven't figured out yet exactly_ why_ they seem to like me so much (other then the obvious 'former british colony' excuse), but it's always good to have some helping hands around the farm. You should come visit sometime too!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.

P.S. Happy Easter!


	3. Bavaria

_Servus New Zealand,_

_this is Bavaria, Germany's most awesome big brother. Since I heard you've started this letter thing too, I thought I could say hello. Our homes are so to say on the opposite sides of the globe. What a pity that we hear from each other so rarely._

_How are you? Could you recover a little from this awful earthquake's effects? Let me (or my over-eager little brother Germany, since he always rants something like "stop always interfering in my foreign policy, you are not independent anymore and will never be again") know if you need some help. We don't have much experience with earthquakes admittedly, since they are only very rare over here and so light that they're hardly noticeable... But if we can help in some way please don't hesitate to ask._

_Pfiadi, Bavaria_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Bavaria!

Nice to hear from you, Mate! It's always good to hear from people, even ones who live on the other side of the globe. So, hello~! We'll have to keep in contact from now on!

Ae, i'm getting better, slowly but surely. Goddamn earthquakes always strike when i'm not prepared, and never where I expect them, either! We've started rebuilding now, and the National emergancy has been lifted from the area. I'm able to walk unaided now, because the injury the earthquake caused on my knee is starting to heal. There are still sizeable aftershocks though...Aue. Natural disasters – I'm used to them. The Napier quake in 1931 did more damage, and there's the constant threat of my capital being hit by a HUGE quake at any time. You continental nations are lucky, not having earthquakes! I have so many potential disasters, it's not funny. Earthquakes, volcanoes, flooding, you name it, I've probably got it.

Don't let Germany tell you to stop! Constant pestering keeps him on his toes, and can quite possibly open up the way to independence! It's how Australia, Canada and I graduated from Colony status to independent Dominion status. Not a full independence like America's, because the british monarch is still our head of state, but hey! It must be fun, not having to do work...

Did Germany get into the Rugby World Cup? Either way, you gotta come and watch it, it's awesome!

Hei kona mai,

Tessa Tangimoana Kirkland,

New Zealand


	4. New Brunswick 2

_Hey Tessa,_

_Matt's doing well, but he's been a bit tired lately. And my siblings are the same as always, getting on eachother's nerves all the time, and then venting stress out in a hockey game. Sounds like fun! Just make sure Al doesn't hear about it or we'll be out of food in minutes._

_Paperwork really is annoying. Matt does most of it, but it's always nice to give him a break once in a while, even if it is time-consuming. I hope Australia's okay, whether he's eaten OR sulking._

_Thanks! And will do!_

_Somehow I find it hard to imagine those guys helping out on a farm, it doesn't seem quite 'them', but I'd be glad to come for a visit! Vacations are always the best!_

_Annika (NB) Williams_

_P.S. Happy Easter to you too! (even if it is a bit late)_

Tēnā koe Annika,

Eh, why is Mattie tired? He'd better not be overworking himself!

Your siblings sound a lot like my cuzzie's in the Pacific! We all get on each others nerves before taking it out on each other in a game of Rugby. Tonga has a mean as tackle, eh.

A barbie it is then! Will do, babe. Besides, if he does turn up, I can always pull the guilt card on him. His soldiers ate so much of my food during WWII, it's not funny. He always did say he'd repay me, but somehow, he never did.

Paperwork is the bane of my existence. One day, i'll convince Al that it would be really heroic if he did all my work for me. Although, i'm not sure I want to trust him with to much serious stuff...

Oh, Aussie's okay. I still haven't heard from him myself, but Wy came over to tell me that he was fine. Apparently he got kicked in the stomach by a wallaby. And he's sulking.

Haha, a lot of nation's aren't suited for the farm, but I make them work anyway. At least Scotland, Ireland and Wales are fine with helping out and don't complain_ too_ much. Some are completely hopeless.

Yeah! I'd love to have you here! Vacations _are_ the best – I just got back from visiting Sadiq and Arthur in Europe. 'course, that was for Anzac Day and the Royal wedding, but I think it still counts.

Rugby World Cup is soon~! I'm so excited, it's going to be Wicked!

Hei konā,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	5. American Samoa

_Hey New Zealand!_

_You probably don't remember me, but I have dropped by a couple of times in the last decade. Does the name American Samoa ring a bell...?_

_I wasn't aware that America was, like, writing letters and stuff. But that is so cool! I mean, its like, communicating with the world, world peace and all that. Besides, our cousin seems to secluding himself as of late. It'll be great to see him talking to, like, other people outside the G6...I think its called that..._

_ANYWAY, I might not visit as often. I'm in California right now (LOVE this place...its so sunny and beautiful 3), but I have been emailing Australia. He said he's concerned about you and the earthquakes you have had recently. And that cyclone up in Auckland! Like, how horrible! Hope you get better soon, cousin!_

_Well, anyway, I'll write back later. I have to go catch some waves... can't deny how much fun America is!_

_American Samoa (A. Samoa, or Manamea Jones.)_

_PS. Australia said one of his citizens , born in New Zealand, is worried about Aucklnd, their home town. How is it?_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Manamea!

Who?

Kidding, kidding. Of course I remember you! We pacific islands, we gotta stick together, right?

Ae, he is, or at least, was. I think America likes the idea of letter writing because he can be as paranoid as he wants and still be sociable at the same time. Now, if world peace could be achieved by writing letters, _that _would be awesome. But all these world powers, with their nukes and their guns, they never listen.

I think it's called the G8 now, since Canada and Russia joined recently. But I might be wrong – neither me nor Aussie are a part of it.

Oooh, California's awesome, isn't it? I went up there for the Oscars after the Lovely Bones was nominated...Or was it the Lord of the Rings? I dunno. One of them. It was wicked! Of course America's fun, you've seen the guy, he never stops smiling!

Good to know that Aussie's out and about and talking to people too! Why he can't just tell me himself, i'll never know. Maybe it's a boy thing?

I'm slowly getting better! My knee's still got a brace on it from the earthquakes, and it still hurts a bit, but I know it'll get better soon. This tornado is shit, really. There's a bit of damage in the residentual area that was hit, and one man was killed at the shopping centre that also got hit, but it could have been worse. We're very lucky. God-damned disasters keeps sneaking up on me!...There's flooding in the Hawkes Bay as well, geeze...

I look forward to hearing from you! Have fun surfing!

Tangimoana Kirkland,

New Zealand


	6. Poland

_Halo New Zeland~_

_How's it, like, been down there? All, like, warm and stuff? Here it's like, springtime, so after a long and, like, cold winter, it's like, finally warming up. That also means I can hang with Liet a lot more, since it's warm enough, to like, go shopping._

_Anyway, I like, wanted to ask; What's the like, difference between you and Australia? You guys are both, like, fabulous and all, but no one seems to recognize you guys. Maybe it's probably cause you guys are on like, the other side of the like, world, but trust me. You guys DO NOT want to live up here. With Russia and Germany here, it's like torture. They're both plotting behind my, like, back, I swear. If it wasn't for like, Liet, I wouldn't have known what to, like, do._

_Ooh~ Liet just, like called me that we are going somewhere (I hope it's shopping. Or visiting ponies.) So like, I'll end this letter off like, right here._

_Do widzenia~_

_Poland_

_(P.S. I'll totally visit you someday and we can all like, totally go shopping.)_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Poland!<p>

It's been alright, I s'pose, if you don't count the earthquakes and the tornado and all the_ rain._..It's autumn here, so it's getting colder. It starting to look like it's going to be a really wet winter. I'll probably go bother Australia – his winters are warmer then my summers anyway. What are winters like at your place?

Aussie is the large continent/island/thing next to the Pacific ocean and I'm the three islands south of him (although, on a World map, you can usually only see two islands). As for differences...Aussie has warmer weather and most of his wildlife can kill you. Me, not so much. It rains a lot here, and because i've been isolated from other landmasses for a VERY long time, I have no native mammals, so everything is adapted to life without mammal predators, or grazing animals, or pretty much anything that other nations take for granted. I have a lot of strange birds...

Since we gained indpendance from England, Australia and I have worked very closely. We tend to have similar opinions, and work together when dealing with other nations. But it kinda means that a lot of people can't tell the difference between me and him. How, I don't know, he's tall and blond and more often then not, has a broken nose. I'm kinda short, and a GIRL. Either way, he's my best friend (and my brother, which is a bit weird...).

Because I'm small, I have to use him as a meat sheild!

Are Rusia and Germany really that bad? I trade with both of them, but every time I go to a meeting to discuss trade with them, I only ever see Prussia...

I hope you have fun with...Liet? Shopping's always fun, I'd love to go with you sometime!

Hope to hear from you soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	7. New Brunswick 3

_Hey Tessa,_

_He's been really busy with that federal election lately. There's been a lot for him to do, so he get tired a lot. But now that it's over, he should get some time to relax._

_That's us! Except we usually end up with either a hockey game, or a Monopoly tournament that ends up with at least several fights, and money-stealing when no one's looking. Quebec is the worst for getting into arguments!_

_Sounds like a plan! I'll have to get Matt to go, he could definately use a break. That sounds like something Al would do. I heard that once during WWII he promised Finland a whole lot of support, but when he did get around to sending it, the war was already over, and it ended up in Norway._

_There's an idea! I'll have to remember that..._

_It's good that he's okay. Wouldn't want him making a crocodile's dinner or anything!_

_Well as long as you find use for them. Imagine England helping on a farm! Now there's something I'd pay to see!_

_Ah the Royal Wedding! It was so beautiful! Nova Scotia and I went, but the others were too busy (election again) But I haven't been on a proper vacation in ages! Can't wait!_

_That should be awesome!_

_Annika (NB) Williams_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Annika!

Ah, elections can do that to you. This year is my election year too, so all the politicians have been going crazy. There's not much I can do, so I tend to leave them to it. I hope all went well, and that Mattie gets some rest. We don't want him colapsing or something.

Monopoly at your house sounds very fun! I think I'd like to play with you guys at some point. We can't really play it down here, because it nearly always involves alchohol, and then we all end up drunk and forget about the game.

Yeah! Invite all your siblings, I haven't seen you guys in ages! I missed you at the Royal Wedding! England put me in charge of all the micronations, so I had my hands full. Sealand has far too much energy, I tell you. And somehow, he took the fact that we have similar names as me copying him. I'm older then him! Doesn't that mean _he's_ copying _me_? Just because a proper translation of my orginal Dutch name is New Sealand (England made a mistake in translation, although I don't really mind.) And Wy kept being a smart-ass throughout the entire ceremony...The wedding was all very beautiful, though!

Word of advice: don't get drunk with Turkey. Somehow, we ended up at Iceland's house. And lost Austalia along the way.

That is _so_ like Al. I hope he apologised to Finland...

Oh, don't worry about Australia. Even if he gets eaten, he'll still find a way to escape.

I can't really force England into helping, because I'm still paying off war debts from the Land Wars in the nineteenth century, and I don't want him to find ways to _increase_ that... I do, however, have some pictures from when France came to visit a few years ago. I suppose I should have warned him that milking the cows isn't the most pleasant job...Oh well. I have some wonderful blackmail pictures now.

Can't wait to see you!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.


	8. Bavaria 2

_Servus New Zealand,_

_thanks for your letter!_

_Good to hear that you're getting better. Let me know if I can help you out somehow._

_Well, I guess we continental nations are indeed kind of lucky to not have earthquakes like that. I am sorry for you! But on the other hand, living under the same roof as Prussia...? Sometimes I would trade him for an earthquake...Would you want him for a while?_

_Germany can't stop me anyway. Our family lives in a federal state where every single one has a say. Especially myself, since I only agreed to join the German Empire back then under the condition to be granted several sovereign rights. And Germany is still often ** because I get along with my southern neighbours better than with him or Prussia._

_Well, to be honest I don't know, but I guess we didn't. Rugby is not very popular in Germany. We're completely into football (women's FIFA world cup will start soon. That'll be awesome again.). But I'd love to come and watch nevertheless. I could bring some Bavarian specialities with me, beer, sausages or something other. Do you want anything in particular?_

_Pfiadi, Bavaria_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Bavaria!<p>

You're Welcome! I like getting letters, and I try to reply to each and every one!

Thank you. If you want to help, I suppose right now, we need more tourists. The earthquake has meant that the Tourism industry has gone down, and it's kinda worrying, seeing I'm in a reccession and all. No pressure, though. I'm sure I'll survive, somehow.

You are very, very lucky. Earthquakes are the bane of my existance. Although, I suppose Prussia is yours. I wouldn't mind him visiting – I always need more help around the farm.

Really? That's cool. A bit like Australia and Canada's federations then? It sounds like fun, being able to live in the same house as your siblings...

Germany seems like a bit of a control freak, though, so maybe he just wants to know everything that's going on? I wouldn't know.

BEER!

Uh, I mean, I'd love it if you could come to RWC, and some beer would be wonderful, thanks. Beeer...

Sometimes, I forget that Rugby isn't everyone's national sport. I'm a bit...obsessed.

I didn't even know there was a women's FIFA world cup, I'm that out of touch with Football! I was honestly very surprised when the All Whites made the cup last year, and seriously thought that they were going to end up embarassing me...My Football team doesn't have a very good reputation...They keep losing, so there isn't a very high fanbase for them. But then they ended up as the only team which didn't lose! Although, they didn't win either...

Hei konā mai,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	9. American Samoa 2

_Dear NZ,_

_Thanks for the letter! And, you're right, we Pacific countries have gotta stick together!_

_So, like, anyway, I was mucking about on the internet a few hours ago(this is after I went surfing, btw. I got totally eaten by a wave, but I got back out there. And I also got a wicked tan!), and I found the results for the 2011 Aussie/NZ test match. I ended up asking America what a test match was, because I completely forgot, and he told me its when you and your older bro square off in league._

_But I feel soooo sorry for you! You lost the test match! But, anyway, I bet you could have beaten Aussie's butt anyday of the week. Besides, I saw a video of a guy (I don't know which guy it was though, but he was on Australia's team) that totally tackled that NZ player's legs in midair. He should have got sent off for that!_

_Anyway, it looked like fun, and even if you did lose (which you really shouldn't have), I hope you had fun with it!_

_Chat to ya later! _

_American Samoa_

* * *

><p><p>

Hey, Manamea~!

Oh, definitely. We'll show the world who's boss, alright!

I hope you had fun Surfing, mate! You're lucky you got a tan, it's winter down here so i'm as white as a sheet (well, as white as I can be. I'm half-caste anyway.)

Ugh, I know. Goddamned Aussie, he's such a dick...No, I don't mean that, i'm just a little bitter right now. This is what, the ninth year running that I've lost the Anzac test? Rawr. And yes, I could beat him anyday of the week! It's just that the All Blacks' don't play in the Anzac test (because it's league), and someone (I blame England) seems to have hexed the Anzac test so I can't win whenever we play at Aussie's house...

I'll win the World cup though, just you watch! We have a home-turf advantage!

Ah, tackle's like that happen all the time, babe. So long as it doesn't hurt their head, you can usually get away with it. Me and Aussie, we don't fight fair, especially not at Rugby.

Yup, I had a lot of fun! My boss didn't let me actually_ play_, because he's a dick, but I went to the game and cheered on the boys none-the-less! And then Aussie and I got completely pissed, and now I have a killer hangover...

Hope I hear from you soon!

Tangi Kirkland (I'm too lazy to write my full name...)

New Zealand.


	10. New Brunswick 4

_I suppose all went well. I don't mind Harper, so it's not a bad thing that he stayed in. But we'd never let Matt collapse! There's no telling what Quebec would do if he was out of comission!_

_It is pretty fun I guess. Like I said, it usually ends in fights, and NWT usually ends up winning. It's really not fair how good she is with money._

_Will do, they'll be happy to see you guys too! We ended up sitting with England, which was a shame, seeing as whenever we tried to make fun of someone's hat, (they were insane!) he ended up pulling our ears or something like we were little kids! Sealand really is a brat sometimes, he should listen to Sweden more!_

_Noted! The same could be said for Latvia. When he gets going... well, once I woke up in Prussia's basement with Latvia and Gil still playing DDR, with a little bird sleeping in my hair._

_I really doubt he did. Apologizing really isn't his thing._

_That's good to know!_

_Ah, that's too bad...but you should definately send me some of those pictures of France! :D_

_I look forward to it!_

_Annika (NB) Williams_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora!

That's good, and I'm glad you like your boss. It's really annoying when you get one you don't like, then they just _refuse_ to go away. Would Quebec _really_ try and do something if Mattie was out of it? I've heard rumors...

Hahaha, like I said, I think i'd like to play with you guys sometime. It sounds wicked.

Oh, you got the ear pull too? I got my fair share during the reception (I dumped the kids on Wales as soon as we left the abbey), because I kept saying things he considered rude. Mainly about the hats. Did you see the one that princess was wearing? The pink bow-like monstrosity? And her sister's dress...I know next to nothing about fashion, but even I could tell that those two needed help – asap. It was all I could do to not laugh at them, so I went and hung out with my boss instead. He saw Elton John, but I couldn't convince him to go and say hi.

England treats all of us like kids though, because I suppose compared to him, we are! I'm not even eight hundred yet (and I've only been a colony for under two hundred years), and I think he's over two thousand! Ugh, I can't imagine being that old!

England's no fun to tease about his age, which is annoying. He just gets depressed. China, however...

Latvia? Well, I wouldn't have guessed him...I'll make sure to watch out for him! Sounds like it could be fun...

Gilbird's so cute!

Yeah, I guess so. It really is too much to ask for, with that guy.

I've attached the photo's with this letter. My fav is the one where France is covered in cow shit, and getting licked by one of the sheep! His face is hilarious!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	11. New Brunswick 5

_hey Tessa,_

_It's kind of like how cats know when someone doesn't like them, and they walk all over them. And if Matt was out, he'd push for independence again, and probably get it. I'm not too sure just how related to France he is otherwise..._

_I'll bring the board when we come over!_

_The ear pull really hurts! Mine is still red in some places! You'd think he'd have the decency to alternate between ears. Oh I saw that one alright. Not only there, but it's flying around the internet now! There was this black one that I swear was sitting right on the side of her head! I couldn't figure out how it stayed on, so I was focused on it for quite awhile. I knew Elton John was there, but I didn't get a chance to see him, too bad really._

_Compared to him, everyone except China's a little kid, but he doesn't have to go around making a huge fuss about it. We're all adults here._

_Latvia is fun to drink with, but NEVER try to keep up with him or you'll really regret it in the morning._

_Yeah, I love the little guy._

_Those pictures are awesome! I'll have to put them in my special album right next to the ones of Russia doing ballet when he thinks no one's looking!_

_Annika (NB) Williams_

* * *

><p>Kia ora!<p>

Ah, that makes sense. I'm still a little confused as to why he _wants_ independence (being a nation is hard work!) but I guess I'm weird like that. Unlike Aussie and Mattie and Al, my birthday is the day I became a colony, not when I gained independence. Still, look after Mattie! A potential second France is a scary thought...

Kai pai! That'll be wicked!

I feel your pain, mate. Sometimes, I think England forgets exactly how strong he is. At least he's not at full imperial strength right now – I swear, sometimes it felt like he was going to pull my ear right off!

A black hat on the side of her head you say...this woman wouldn't have happened to have been wearing a pink and black dress with a black satin coat, would she? That hat sounds a lot like the one my Boss' wife wore! I think they're called fasinators, and it's like a hat combined with a headband...

I think some of the European nation's still have trouble acknowledging us as adults, because compared to them, we grew up very quickly! England's definitely like that...he tries to act old-fashioned, but if you give him a guitar, he changes very quickly.

I think i'm going to go find Latvia and go drinking. This guy sounds like a hell of a lot of fun!

I'm glad you liked them! And, Russia does Ballet? I'd say i'm surprised, but somehow, i'm not...afterall, my national dessert was invented (by a kiwi!) after being inspired by a Russian ballet dancer called Pavlova. Still, he's kinda the last nation on earth I would have picked to do ballet... How the hell did you get those photos?

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.


	12. Connecticut

_Dear New Zealand,_

_Hi! Its Connecticut! ...you remember me, right? I was the Brunnete with blue eyes that washed up shore in front of your house once?_

_Anyways, hows it going? Im currently taking a rest from all the paperwork America has been giving me... (although he does like me to do my kitchen messup, the hamburger, again...)_

_*sneeze* i have to wrap this up. Ahh, the room is spinning._

_Bye!_

_Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones_

_The State of Connecticut_

_P.S. Don't forget me please..._

* * *

><p>Tēnā koe Paula,<p>

Kia ora! Of course I remember you! It isn't often someone washes up on the shore, Ae? You were Beached as, mate.

Ah, it's alright down here. Earthquake and Election mayhem everywhere. (hey, that rhymed!) I hope you're okay, it sounds like you've gotta bit of a cold! Make sure to take plenty of breaks and try to rest as much as possible, you hear me? Don't let work get in the way of getting better! Try telling Alfred that it would be very heroic of him if he does your paperwork for you while you're sick, and bribe him with hamburgers.

And of course I won't forget you – I know only to well what it's like to be forgotten by the majority of the world, so I make sure not to forget anyone!

Take care of yourself!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand

P.S. How come you have four last names, eh?


	13. Poland 2

_Dzień Dobry, New Zealand,_

_That's totally not cool. Mother Nature must hate you guys. Winters here? They are, like, pretty cold. There is always SO much snow, it gets, like, annoying. I can't, like, properly drive to the mall to go, like, shopping. It is SUCH a nuisance._

_Wow, Australia's winters are warmer than your summers? I want to, like, go visit him now! It must be totally warm down there, so no traffic when it comes to snow~! That is totally awesome._

_That must totally suck, you being mistaken for your brother. But it kinda reminds me of the relationship Switzerland and Lietchtenstein are. When Lietchtenstein dresses like her brother, you CANNOT tell them apart, besides her being, like, a girl._

_Well, I guess I'm okay with Germany right now, although we never really talk. I don't, like, trust him at all. As for Russia, well, EVERY nation knows to stay away from him. I don't know how the baltics actually survive living in his house._

_That'd be TOTALLY cool. We could shop for skirts and all, and makeup. It will be totally fabulous._

_So like, do zobacienia,_

_Poland_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Poland!<p>

Oh, I know. Sometimes I feel like i'm being punished for something, although what, I don't know...Wow, your winters sound fun! I get snow on the mountains, so there's good skiing, but otherwise it just seems to rain a lot. I suppose if you had constant snow it would get annoying after a while.

Yeah, that guy's got really warm weather. He's closer to the equator then I am – sometimes it sucks to be living at the bottom of the world. If you do visit him though, be careful. Nearly all of his wildlife can kill, maim, or seriously injure. But other then that, he's a pretty fun guy to hang out with! And the warm weather's always a plus.

It does. But at least Switzerland and Lietchenstein look similar, so people who make that mistake have a justifiable reason for it – The only thing Aussie and I have in common (in looks, at least) are our eyebrows!

I suppose it's good that you get along now, though? You can get along without trusting someone. I personally don't trust any nation with any sort of nuclear weapons. I've never had to deal with Russia's darker side, because England and America are always there to be my shields, so I honestly wouldn't know what he's like. He's asked me to become "one" with him a couple of times, but I said no.

That sounds like fun!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	14. New Brunswick 6

_hey Tessa,_

_I'll never figure out why he wants independence either. Matt tried explaining to him that he'd just end up relying completely on Canada anyway, but he just can't see sense. And of course! I'm always on guard, along with my brothers and sister on the East coast to guard from and sketchy Europeans. And BC takes care of the west. As if one France isn't bad enough, two would be...*shudders*_

_It'll be Prussia-levels of awesome! Now I'll just have to find some replacement houses. They went missing after Manitoba lost and threw them all over. We never found any of them :(_

_I didn't really notice the dress, the hat was just so fascinating...that's the perfect name for them! And it all makes sense now!_

_I guess...they were kids for centuries, and I've seen England during one of his mid-life crisises. They're...quite the experience to say the least._

_Drink with Latvia at your own risk, is all I'm saying._

_And Russia does indeed do ballet. Apparently Ukraine coaxed him into learning and he pretended to hate it, but still practices in secret. I found out when I was out with Latvia, actually. He mentioned walking in on him a couple times, and then dared me to get some pictures. He nearly broke the camera, and did break my arm, but the film was still okay, and I healed pretty nicely, so it was completely worth it!_

_Annika (NB) Williams_

* * *

><p>Kia ora!<p>

Ah, I suppose some people want what they can't have, and nothing you can say will change their mind.

Indeed it will! I think I have some houses around here somewhere – I bought the Kiwi version of the game, but the board itself disappeared, along with all the money, after we got drunk. I never found it again...I can't actually remember where i put the houses though! I need to clean my own house more often...

You got that right! Oh well, it might have been Mrs Key, but it might have not – there were a_ lot _of people there!

Mm. It's really annoying having a small body when your mind is over a century old, trust me. By the time England found me, I had the body of a seven-year-old. That's aging one year for every hundred! Then I started aging really, really quickly...I think England can moan all he likes, it's obviously his fault we grow up so fast!

Wow. Did you ever tell Mattie why your arm was broken? For such a cute kid, Latvia is one hell of a bad influence! I think i'd like to see him dance...do you think I could bribe him with vodka?

Ugh, writing with a Kiwi on my lap is really hard! At least he's asleep...

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	15. South Australia

_Hey Tessa,_

_So it's South Australia, you know one of Aussies states? Yeah me._

_Anywho, just thought I would drop in and write a letter. How's the weather over there? It's pretty pathetic over here, cold and wet._

_Ok so that's me done._

_Bye and catch ya later!_

_South Austarlia/ SA_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, SA!<p>

Hello, mate! It's lovely to hear from you! Say hi to your siblings for me too, yeah? I haven't heard from you lot for a while, that's how busy i've been.

I love letters, feel free to write as many as you want! The weather here's horrible – I'm sitting in my house in Wellington and it's pissing down outside! Ugh, rain, rain, go away, come again another day...Looks like it's gonna be a nasty winter, eh?

Short and sweet, huh?

Hope to hear from you soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	16. Connecticut 2

_Dear New Zealand,_

_Yay! You didn't forget me!_

_Ah, its like that for me, but with criminals instead..._

_Ok! I won't let work get in my Way! And maybe i should try the idea..._

_Oh, about my last names...it goes like this:_

_America fell in love with Iggy, and uh...did...stuff. Then he had a one night fling with france doing the same...stuff..., and shortly afterwards, he did stuff with Canada...and so, I was born. I'm the fifth oldest too, so he was WAAAY too young in my opinion to do that ...stuff..._

_Also, in the order of the last names is from first to last._

_Crap,I should wrap this up, America's coming._

_Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones_

_The State of Connecticut_

_P.S. Rhode Island cooked up one of my recipes for you to try, Molasses Cake! Sorry i can't make them, but i hope you like them!_

* * *

><p><p>

Tēnā koe Paula,

I told you I wouldn't!

Criminals? Watch out for yourself, mate! And make sure not to let work get in the way of your health!

Ooh...more info about Al's sex life then I needed to know, but I suppose I did ask for it really. I'm...not even sure how that works, to be perfectly honest. But it obviously did...somehow...

First to last of what, exactly? Actually, scratch that, i'm not sure I wanna know...

That Molasses Cake is mean as! Thank you, and extend my thanks to Rhode Island as well, yeah? I don't usually go for sweet things, but that was really nice!

Why do you need to stop writing when Al's near? I mean, he's the one who pestered _me_ into writing, so he shouldn't mind if you do too, right?

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	17. New Brunswick 7

_Hey Tessa,_

_I suppose it's the same with Sealand. England's been trying to explain to him that no one will ever recognize him as a nation for years, but he's never quit._

_Great! I'll dig up the few we have left in case you can't find any. I have to clean my place too, but there's just so much to go through! I couldn't imagine how bad Italy's place must be, they've got so much more history than us, and they're both lazy, so it must be a disastor zone there!_

_There were so many! It was hard keeping track of just the people in the group I came with._

_It really is his fault. He almost forces colonies to grow up quickly because he can't be bothered to let them be kids for very long. I can almost understand America sometimes...almost and sometimes being the key words :)_

_Well, I'm pretty sure after he saw the photo album, he had a pretty good idea of what happened, but he never said anything about it. Oh and Latvia's a terrible influence. I rarely drank very much before I started hanging out with him and Prussia. I'm sure if you got some of the really good stuff, you might ba able to convince him, but an even better way would be if you promised to keep Belarus away from him for a week. You'd be his best friend if you did that :)_

_I can imagine it'd be hard! My brother gave me a puffin for my birthday once, and it sat on my lap all the time! It makes pretty much anything a difficult job._

_Annika (NB) Williams_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Annika,<p>

Indeed. I kinda hope Sealand won't grow up – he's a brat, but he keeps England's parental instincts (if you can call them that) at bay and that's good news for_ everyone_ in the Commonwealth! I shouldn't blame him for making me grow up quickly, I know, but it's so much fun! Or at least it is until he brings up the fact that I never wanted independence in the first place...I still haven't figured out how Mattie and Aussie convinced me to sign that piece of paper...

Englands's just a hopeless parent/big brother/mentor/thing~! And America's a freak, even by our standards. XD

We love them, really. It's just...very hard to see.

Between us, we'll have an entire Monopoly game!

Oh, I know. There's just so much _stuff_. And beer cans and L&P bottles everywhere. And a couple of unconscious Islands that passed out on my couch. And piles of important documants that I should have filled out days weeks ago...ah, i'll get 'round to it eventually...I just keep getting distracted, is all. I figure that even if Italy has a lot of stuff, they grew up seperately, didn't they? So they've probably got more than one house. They can live in one, and dump their stuff in the others.

I wish my boss would let me buy another house. I've got an apartment in Wellington and the Farmhouse (which is still technically England's, but don't tell him that!), and still too much stuff...

I've got 42 below, which is i'd say is a really good Vodka (because I made it), so I might just try bribing him with that. As for distracting Belarus...I'll think about it. She's not _that_ scary, but still...

Puffin's are cute. I don't have any here, which is sad, but I do have a lot of strange birds...

Having a Kiwi on your lap is like having a brown ball of fluff with big feet and a long beak that either falls asleep and refuses to move or is overly curious and sticks its beak into_ everything_. At least Pera is quite small (he's one's of the smallest sub-species of Kiwi), a Koala or a Polar bear would be worse!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	18. Arizona

_Hola New Zealand!_

_How are you? How's the weather? How's the pavlova? I'm America's daughter Arizona. I think it's really funny how when it's winter over there it's summer here... of course I would take snow to 100 degrees Farienheit anyday..._

_Talk to ya soon,_

_Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones_

_Arizona_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Sophia!<p>

I'm alright, well, as alright as one can be with earthquakes! I've still got a bit of a cold too...The weather is shit. There's a cold front from Antarctica coming up, so I've got rain, wind, snow, the works. Theres even a Tornado warning for the upper North Island...

The Pavlova is wicked, as always. I haven't had a chance it make as much as I'd like recently, i've been so busy with the earthquake cleanup and the election. I've been eating Fish'n'chips a lot instead, which is cool too!

100 degrees? That's sounds really warm, although, I wouldn't really know. What is it in degrees Celsius? I always get confused when I visit the Northern hemisphere during winter – it's always so warm and sunny!

Hope to hear from you soon, mate!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	19. South Australia 2

_Kia Ora Tessa_

_Hey!_

_May I call you Tess? NSW says hi and so does Queeny and NT. WA isn't home rightnow and Vic isn't talking to me and vice-versa._

_Yes it is going to be freezing winter for you and me. So you think your gonna win the Rugby world Cup? Eh I'm not a big fan. Footy all the way!_

_So your favorite Nations, your favorite food and your favorite sport, other then Rugby._

_Catch ya later Mate!_

_SA_

* * *

><p>Kia ora SA!<p>

Of course you can! Tessa is already a nick-name from my original european name, but it's fine to shorten this one too! You could also call me Tangi...or Moana...I answer to both!

What, no hello from Aussie himself? Where is he, anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while...Oh well. He'll turn up eventually.

Oh yes. In fact, it's already started for me – a huge cold front just brought up shit weather from Antarctica. Ugh, so much rain...

Of course I'm going to win the RWC! Really, you had to ask? Hahaha, jokes...but seriously. I am _going _to win.

Ah...Fav nations? I can't choose! Uh...probably Aussie, the pommie and the yank. Oh, but I like Canada too, and Germany...I can't choose! Fav foods...that's an eaiser question! Meat pies, Fish'n'chips, and Pavlova. And beer. There are others, but thats basically it...I still really like Maori kai, too...and L&P...

Does Rugby League count as another sport? Or the Sevens?

...I suppose footy, basketball and netball are my favs after Rugby. And cricket, though I never seem to win.

Hope to hear from ya soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	20. Arizona 2

_Dear Tessa,_

_That sounds like a horible place to be right now... I would be very scared.. I don't like rain... I'm terrified of it really... and thunder... Some of my other siblings HATE tornadoes... I don't mind them..._

_ooh... if I come over with chimichangas will you make me some? Pavlova I mean... I'm not a big fan of fish 'n chips..._

_It's 40 degrees Celsius... Of course it's sunny here all year round..._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sophia_

_Arizona_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora Sophia,

Don't like rain? Wow, I didn't realise that was possible! Rain makes the plants grow! I don't get Tornadoes usually, only when there is particually bad weather. They are pretty scary...

Of course I will! My Pavs are the best! Fish'n'chips are pretty darm good too, a hundred times better then England's...What's a chimichangas? It sounds interesting.

40? Bloody hell, i'm lucky if it reaches 25! I'd burn to a crisp if I had that much sun!

Hope to hear from you soon,

Tessa and/or Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	21. South Australia 3

_Hey Tess_

_Yes Aussie hasn't been home often... I believe he's of somewhere to watch the footy..._

_Really? I feel for you mate with the crappy weather... It hasn't rain here yet but it will soon._

_How do you like netball? Its so boring! AFL is way better and I'm in a good mood because the Crows won! Whoo go crows!_

_Anywho I'm of, sorry for no questions._

_SA_

* * *

><p>Kia ora!<p>

He's probably hiding somewhere in your house. Watch out for suprise attacks. They get me everytime...

Oh yes. Winters coming, and it feels horrible. Like usual. At least the ski fields will open soon!

Netball's awesome! And it actually looks like a Kiwi team might win the Trans-Tasman league this year! Football...ah, I don't care too much. But I do know that the Pheonix will kick all your team's asses one day! Aaaand the All Whites were the only team at the FIFA world cup that didn't lose a single game! 'course, we didn't win any either...

Hope to hear from ya soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	22. Stewart Island

_Dear Tess!_

_I'm haven't writen to you in ages! We need to hang out more since we're so close aye!_

_Well...this is kinda a letter to ask you out but that's fine if you don't want to but if you want to that would be awesome, sorry...I'm going on a lot. So wanna go out?_

_You can come over down here, we could dolphin watching or seals or we go on a plane ride!_

_Love From Stewart Island_

_Josh Reatwai_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Josh!<p>

I would love to hang out with you more! B-but not as a date, o-okay! B-bloody hell...ugh, my face is all red...it'd just be kinda weird, seeing you're my territory and all, and...ooh...We can still hang out, just as friends, okay?

...Dammit, I spilt my tea.

I still want to see these dolphins, though...and the seals...but no planes. After the Erebus Disaster, I've tried to avoid going on planes unless I absolutely have to...

Hei kona mai,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	23. Prussia

_Dear Person At The Bottom Of The World Down There,_

_IT IS THE AWESOME HERE._

_THE ONE. THE ONLY._

_PREUßEN! Umph! You feelin' it?_

_I'm bored, West was to involved with paperwork to hang with me, Feli was taking a siesta, your 'cuzzie' Alfie can't play video games, Birdie, Toni and Francis won't answer their phones, Hungary is in Vienna somewhere, and Denmark is off bothering Iceland...or Norway, I can't tell the difference between the two anymore._

_They're both blah and unawesome._

_So, since I have nothing to do, I decided to write to you._

_So, What's going on with the less-awesome-than-me, you?_

_Bask in my Awesome,_

_Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Prussia!<p>

You have quite a way with entrances, don't you? Even in a letter...

Eh, not that much is happening down here...earthquake cleanup, election mayhem, the usual. My boss kicked me out of Parliament House because I was playing football in the hallways with my protectorates instead of doing my paperwork, so i've got nothing important to do. I was considering going down to Weta Workshops and hanging out with the actors on the movie set for _The Hobbit, _but the weather is actually kinda nice for the first time in weeks, so i'm doing some DIY on the farmhouse instead...

Oh, and it's almost Rugby World Cup, so i'm pretty hyped 'bout that! It's gonna be wicked~!

I just remembered that I need to go grocery shopping as well. I'm almost out of beer and L&P...

Al sucks at video games. He doesn't plan ahead or anything, and then gets annoyed when someone beats him. Stratagy isn't that hard...

Just one question... Who's Birdie?

Hope this elievated your boredom somewhat!

Hei kona mai,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand

P.S. You _can_ call me by my name, you know...just saying...

* * *

><p>Wow, lot's of letters! More then I expected, thats for sure...-does happy dance-<p>

To **Coco Nana,** who writes as the Awesome Prussia. In answer to your question, so long as Gilbo is in character, I really don't mind how he acts! Thankuu for writing to NZ!


	24. Tasmania

_Dear NZ_

_G'day mate! Oh god that was horrible!_

_Hey I wrote this letter just to ask you about that earthquake I heard about in christchurch. How are you? I heard it was a shocker._

_Also I'm so excited bout the world cup!_

_Oh and last time I came over I tried a drink called LB wait it's called Ell and peas? Well I don't know what it's called but it was so delicious! So could you please send me some?_

_Tasmania_

_ps. Send it quick, I have cravings!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Tasmania!<p>

Eh, i'm getting better, slowly but surely...my knee still has a brace on it, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. We'll rebuild, but it's gonna take a while... The CBD is still closed off in the city, and there's a lot of damage in the suburbs...Aue. We'll get through it...

Oh yes, the RWC is gonna be wicked~! I'm getting hyped just thinking 'bout it!

It's called L&P. I'm glad you liked it so much, it's like my national drink or something! I'll send you some with this letter! I'll also send some pineapple lumps – they're just as awesome!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	25. Stewart Island 2

_Dear Tess,_

_Thats ok, we're still good mates aye! Ahhh hope it's not akward when I see you next._

_Sorry about the plane thing, urgh I feel bad now. Maybe we could also play a game of rugby, aye? Haha, gettin' ready for the world cup. Still, maybe you could get me free tickets? Haha._

_Really cold down here still, freeezzzingg..._

_Love From Josh_

_your favourite island_

_ps. I'm gonna waste you at rugby!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Josh,<p>

Ah, cool! It won't be awkward unless we make it awkward. And even if it is, beer will solve all problems!

It's fine – only actually get depressed about it around the anniversery of the crash. For the rest of the year, it's more like I distrust them immensely. I'd rather drive, or take a boat, or use magic to shapeshift and fly that way!

Tch. As if you could beat _me _at Rugby! I'll kick your ass!

I'd get you tickets, but the Boss is making me buy my own! Goddamn tax cuts... I'm freeloading off England, 'cause he's insanely rich compared to me!

I'm in Wellington at the moment – the weather is creepily nice...make sure you stay warm, okay?

Hei kona mai,

Tessa,

New Zealand

P.S. Pssht. I'd like to see you try!


	26. Prussia 2

_Person Who I Shall Call What I Damn Well Please,_

_Just to ignore that P.S. in your letter I am going to call you whatever I awesomely want! I'm awesome with nick names. I mean, c'mon. Now what to call you..._

_Tess? No, NOT AWESOME ENOUGH FOR ME. TOO OBVIOUS. Hm..no that one is retarded too...I will make one!_

_You're making this unawesomely difficult. I'll think of one later._

_My entrances are awesome. Everyone knows that._

_Wow, that's stupid of you. Getting kicked out simply from football. I got kicked out yesterday because I went streaking in the halls. I interrupted the meeting West was having with Belgium._

_I closed the deal, of course! Ksesese. Awesomely, might I add. Who doesn't want to make peace in the presence of my awesome 5 meters?_

_I'm out of beer because of last night, so I can't really find anything awesome enough to do. Maybe it's time I go bug Specs._

_Did you know he has a conductor's baton up his ** now? He told me that there was no stick up his ** when I asked him, so I had to put things in there right and awesome place. Ksesese._

_I don't really play Rugby. Not my kind of awesome game._

_L&P?_

_I know. When ever we play on Xbox Live he's costing me lives damn it! I beat his ** a lot in video games. I'm an awesome stratagist. I'm just awesome at everything._

_WHAT? Birdie is Canada of course!_

_Sort Of. But it still wasn't an awesome way of getting rid of it._

_Schwelgen Sie in das ich sage!_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kia ora!<p>

Uh, okay? Most people just call me Tess, Tangi or Kiwi, but if you want to make up a new nick-name, that's cool too...

I think it was more because we broke a lot of expensive stuff while we were playing then playing football itself...and the boss is still angry 'cause I set fire to a whole pile of important documents last week...Did you really do that? Wouldn't Germany get angry? He's kinda scary...

I'd feel sorry for Austria, but it always seems like he's looking down on me _and _he mistook me for Aussie once, so I don't. At all.

I'm pretty sure Samoa drunk the last of my beer, so he's going to pay next time we go the pub. Damn islands are always raiding my drinks...

L&P is a fizzy drink. The name stands for Lemon and Paeroa, and it's wicked. We don't export it, so it's not very well known internationally, but it's definitely my fav non-alchoholic drink ever. It's something of a national icon, I s'pose.

Oh yeah, that happens to me too. If i'm playing in the same room as him, more often then not i'll end up breaking his nose (or trying to, at least) out of sheer frustration. It's like he doesn't know how to fight at all!

Mattie? Oh, I wouldn't have guessed. Why do you call him Birdie?

Hei konā rā, te Rangatira,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	27. Arizona 3

_Dear Tessa,_

_Well... I need rain, but that doesn't mean I can't not like it... if that made sense... I don't get many tornadoes..._

_Hey, can ya tell me what's in Pavlova? I should say I'm not a big fan of fish really... if I come over then you can make me some if you want to... A chimichanga is my creation, it is a buritto(ussually bean or beef) deep fried... served with guacamole, sour cream, veggies, rice, and beans._

_It's like that every year..._

_Talk to ya soon,_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Sophia,<p>

Ah, I suppose...i get so much rain that I really don't understand how people can't like it, or even live without it, really...did you know that parts of Aussie's land hasn't gotten rain for fifteen to twenty years? That's one hell of a draught...

Well, a Pavlova is like a really big meringue. The main ingriedents are egg whites, sugar, flour, and a little bit of vanilla essence for flavour. Once it's cooked, you cover the entire thing in whipped cream and sliced fruit – usually kiwifruit or strawberries, but it really depends on what's in season.

You don't _have _to have fish with fish'n'chips if you don't want to – theres always hot dogs, pinapple fritters, potato fritters, burgers, that sorta thing. But the best thing is freshly caught fish cooked in a hangi on the beach, with homemade chips and a can of beer...yum...now i'm hungry! I wouldn't force you to eat it, but it is _really _good, so you gotta try it at least once!

A deep-fried buritto? Can't say i've eaten anything like that before! It sounds really nice, I'd like to try some one day!

I don't understand hot weather. It's a foreign concept to me. Occasionally it gets into the low 30's, but that's only ever at the very height of summer, and doesn't last for very long...more often then not, I start panicking because I think the hole in the ozone layer's gotten worse, or the crops will be destroyed, or something horrible might happen. Like I said, i'm not very good with hot weather. Gimme rain and wind anyday.

Hope to hear from ya soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland.

New Zealand


	28. Stewart Island 3

_Dear tess!_

_My kiwi's had 3 chicks last night but some ruddy dog got one! So I'm sending one up to Auckland zoo, hope that's ok?_

_Spending lots of time with the chatham islands. She bet that auz is gonna win the world cup! Can you believe her? But I'm starting to get real close with her._

_Hope Aucklands ok after the tornado! Urgh my spelling is awful cuz there's no college on my island._

_Hope to hear from you soon, my ihi._

_love from Stewart Island!_

_Ps. I'm so much better than rugby, you know it!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Josh!<p>

Keep a close eye on those dogs – don't let them anywhere near the nests. Kiwi only have one egg at a time, so every one is very precious! Of course it's alright – i'll go up to Auckland and have a look at 'em when it gets there and tell ya how it's settling in!

Pera – that's my Kiwi – is currently sleeping in my tramping pack. I really gotta get him a better bed...

Chatmans is real cute, isn't she? Ah, but i'm gonna have to talk to her 'bout this bet – obviously _I _am going to win. I can't have my own territories saying otherwise! I hope you set her straight! I'm glad you two are becoming friends though – I'm the kaitiaki of you two, as well as Nuie, the Cook Islands, Tokalau, and the Ross Dependancy in Antarcica! I'm always so busy...and none of you even live with me...I'm such a bad sister...

There's damage, but we'll be okay. Rebuild, recover, we're good at that. I suppose we are lucky that there wasn't any more casaulties...

Really? Hmm, that's not good! I'll see what I can do, i'll try and talk to the Minister of Education or something...

Hei konā, te tamaiti,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.

PS. Yeah right.


	29. Prussia 3

_Still Thinking On That Name,_

_No, none of those are good enough for the awesome me. Plus, I bet those nicknames don't even have an awesome back story! Hence, they are unawesome._

_Oh, that would make sense, but my ways of getting kicked out are more awesome - Set fire to documents?...Okay. Getting better, but still._

_Course I did! Do you expect any less? Oh, West. Yeah, he was mad. I just booked it down the hall. Took him along with the guards over an hour to catch me. It was like being on a secret spy mission. Ksesese!_

_Pfft, never feel sorry for Specs. Just sits there playing his damn piano all day while Lizzie fawns over how aristocrat-y he is. Annoying, and unawesome if you ask me._

_Bier...I could go for an awesome bier run right now...verdammt._

_Oh. Well, German beer is more awesome than any other drink anyway. Russia always argues that vodka is better but it's disgusting, and makes people evil, I swear!_

_Really, you sit there playing in the same room? So maybe that's why I randomly hear him holding his nose and whining. Whining is unawesome so I never paid it any mind as to why he did._

_Why? Pfft, because he's Mattie! He's like a small little baby chick sometimes! You know? Quiet, cute, fluffy, kind of awesome, you know? Now nearly as AWESOME as me though. That and when I first met him Gilbird thought he was a bird, kept chirping at him. So it just kind of stuck!_

_Now that I think of it maybe I should have Gilbird help me with your new name too. Hmmm..._

_Mal sehen ... Zitrone & Paeroa, .. Rugby, Rennen und Bier ...- AHA!_

_Seeya Schafe,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kia ora e Pa,<p>

Eh, if you say so. Tess and Kiwi are just nicknames that sorta appeared over time. I HATE the name Arthur gave me when I became a colony. Hate it. Kiwi's just slang for a New Zealander.

Tangi does sort of have a story, I suppose...It means to cry, or mourn, and it's the shortened form of Tangimoana, which means the Tears of the Ocean. Before I was colonised, Te Tangata Whenua thought that when it rained, Ranginui, the sky father, was crying because he was seperated from his wife, Papatūānuku, the earth mother. When I was very young, I also cried when it rained so my people thought that, as I was a representation of the land, I was mourning for the seperation of Ranginui and my kuia, Papatūānuku. The ocean part comes from the fact that I used to only represent the North island, which – in Te Reo – was called Te Ika e Maui, or the Fish of maui. But that's another legend, and can't be bothered writing it all out. No one outside of some of the older pacific islands really call me Tangimoana anymore – England's influence took care of that!

Wow, that was long. Didn't intend to go on a rant about my name of all things...You can ignore all that if you want too.

I don't think I_ could_ match your ways of getting kicked out – i'm not that extreme! Although, I tried to convince one of my old bosses that Rabbits were a serious pest problem by releasing a hundred of them on one of the upper floors of the Beehive once...that was fun. The whole building had to be isolated for weeks while they caught them all.

No, I don't think I did. So you were like a naked ninja or something, huh? I kinda feel sorry for Germany, having to chase you...did he ever finish his meeting?

However, I _don't _feel sorry for Austria. You'd think that seeing _he _gets mistaken for Australia a lot, he'd try not to mistake others in the same way...he's lucky Hungary scares me though – normally if someone calls me Aussie, I break something. Preferably their face.

And his piano reminds me of the music lessons Arthur forced me to have as a colony. Bad memories.

_Beer _is the best drink on earth. And i'll admit, German beer is very good. I do like Tui though...

American beer isn't beer at all. In fact, it's an insult to beer.

I end up visiting Al a lot, so I end up playing with him a lot too. Sometimes it's just backseat driving – if he annoys me enough, i'll attack regardless of whether i'm playing or not.

…Well, I wouldn't have thought Mattie of all people was like a bird, but then I have some pretty strange birds down here. Though he does fit your discription...

Gilbird sounds very cute! I have Pera, my kiwi. He's small and fluffy, but annoying as hell. I find him asleep in the strangest places...and now there is a sheep trying to eat my hair...i wonder how the bloody thing got in the house? That's kinda worrying...

Aha?

Hei konā,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	30. Stewart Island 4

_Dear New Zeealand_

_I already wrote you a letta be4 but I had a few drinks (more then a few) and thinked it would be nice if I wrote you another letter._

_Why don't you like me? I was always nice to you, even when you were all sad from the natural disaters... I-is it cuz of Australia? Do you like him more then me cuz if you do_

_I'll punch his face up. Or am I too small! I'm big were it matters! And I'm taller than you!_

_I wish you thought I was as cool as all those other nations you hooked up with! Have you ever sniffed vodka up your nose...I wish I was dead, maybe I'll go swimming_

_Kay I love you_

_your friend steeewarrrt island_

_ps. I found that sock you lost_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Josh,<p>

Ah, you're drunk. This is gonna be kinda awkward, but I suppose we're really gonna have to do it sometime...

I _do _like you, mate. Just not in the romantic sense. Aussie's got nothing to do with it, he's my bro, and my best friend, but i'd never love him like _that_. It's just, I fell in love once, and had I my heart broken. I can't move on, so I think it's better that I stay away from relationships, because ultimately, I won't be able to love someone like they love me. I'd prefer it if we could stay as friends, or siblings, or whatever it is when one nation is the territory of another, because I don't want to hurt you like I was.

No, I won't tell you who it is. I won't tell _anyone. _

T-That's far more information then I needed to know, thanks! And stop teasing me about my height...it's not my fault i'm short...

D-don't make me sound like a slut! I'm a teenager (in nation terms), sex isn't that uncommon! And you_ are_ cool, it's just you mean a lot to me and I don't want to hurt you. Those others know that I'm not interested in a commited relationship, and if they don't, then I simply don't go back. I'm a bit of a bitch, and I don't want to put you through that.

No, I haven't! Please be careful, don't die! And definetely don't go swimming! Drowning's sucks, and even though you are nation-kind, and therefore won't die, it's still a horrible thing to do through! Please be careful!

I'm gonna fly down so we can have a chat 'bout this, okay? And drink tea to help with the hangover, it's gonna be a bitch.

Love ya too, (just not in _that _way!)

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.

P.S. Oh, thank you. I was hoping someone would find it...

P.P.S. You can still punch Aussie if you want. You just gotta find him first, apparently he's disappeared...


	31. South Australia 4

_Hey Tess,_

_So how's life been? I have been getting soaked with rain right now. Literally its pouring down with rain. Plus it's so windy it's not funny. I mean I've heard of people getting knocked off their feet and their car doors slamming shut on their hands. I shudder._

_So someone has bet that Aussie will win? Eh, i don't care._

_And to who ever who is asking about your summer, this is a little note to them. Unlike NZ us Aussies get the 121/2 degrees FARENHIET( meaning 48/9 degrees celsius.) You get used to it after a while.._

_So thats me done for another letter. Hope to hear from you soon._

_SA_

_One thing. We had a quick quiz today in SOSE about the capitals and I'm embarrassed to say that when asked the capital of NZ i wrote down Christchruch when it was Wellington. Whoops LOL._

* * *

><p>Kia ora, SA!<p>

Haha, so am I. Although it's not that bad yet. Is wind like that uncommon? I get it a lot – you just learn to adapt. You gotta read the wind so that you open your car door at the end of a gust. Make sure to only open doors on one side, because if you open them on both sides of the car, it makes them slam harder. As for being knocked off your feet, you get used to that. Eventually, you learn how to keep your balance..

I get far too much wind here if I can give someone a lecture on how to act around strong wind. Hahaha...

Yeah, Chathams did. Let's just say that a chat with her big sister has changed her mind...my territories, betting against me... _DO NOT _tell Aussie, okay? Has he even turned up yet? If not, then try leaving some food out for him, it might lure him back...

Wow, I don't know how you survive in such hot weather. I'd shrivel up in no time...I'll tell Arizona!

Repeat after me; New Zealand's capital is Wellington. New Zealand's capital is Zealand's capital is Zealand's capital is Wellington.

...New Zealand's capital is Wellington.

It is kinda hard to remember, I suppose, especially seeing Christchurch has been in the news a lot recently. Wellington has the Beehive, which is a part of Government house.

New Zealand's capital is Wellington!

What does SOSE stand for? I don't think we have a class called that in the national curriculum here...

Hope to here from you soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	32. Prussia 4

_Dear Schafe,_

_Names are awesome-er with meaning. Pointless ones are unawesome. Arthur can't pick names worth **. If you hate it why do you call yourself the stupid name anyway? Pfft._

_Gods...Mom and Dad,..rain and crying? TOO UNAWESOME FOR ME TO BOTHER WITH._

_No one can, I am the AWESOME MASTER of getting kicked out of places. I awesomely dominate the "Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Wal-Mart" list._

_Why? Rabbits are sort of awesome; they should have let them stay. Well, no, they'd probably ** everywhere. Whatever._

_YES, NAKED NINJA OF THE FIVE METERS._

_Sorry? Why feel sorry? I bet he was getting a ** and just wasn't willing to let it show. West likes to come off as a stone wall. Well, in a way he was...Ksesesese!_

_No, Belgium left right after, saying something about "This never happened. I need my waffles." More like needed to get off...Face it, the awesome that is me can make anyone-*this is crossed out in red ink*_

_West is an ** sometimes, you know? Why censor your big brother when they're his AWESOME letters to write? EHH? WESTTTTTT?_

_Pfft, that's unawesome. You shouldn't feel intimidated by Hungary, You're a chick; she probably won't care. She just likes to hit ME for some reason. Occasionally France too._

_Speaking of Francis, He's been stalking around your brother lately._

_It's Bier, Schafe. Bier. You unawesome English-speakers changed the spelling._

_GERMAN BEIR IS THE MOST AWESOME BECAUSE WE MADE IT. HA._

_Most of it is **-water. Jägermeister is alright though because it came from our place first._

_He really is a Dummkopf when it comes to games. Unless it's set in the Cold War. But if it's WWI or WWII. He dies, Always. At the hands of my awesome!_

_The name is more awesomely fitting when you think about it._

_Gilbird is the most awesome bird that ever existed. He does my awesome biding! Everyone got their birds after me finding Gilbird, so they are unawesome. He's awesomely smart too, when he sits on my head he knows not to peck at me or take a **. He can be adorable when he falls asleep there._

_You know who else is adorable? Feli._

_A sheep? Ksesese! Coincidence? Nope._

_Ehrfurchtgebietend,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kia ora e Pa!<p>

Sorry it took me a while to reply – I had a whole lot of stuff to do on the farm, plus I had to check the Possum traps and shoot any that got caught. Nasty things, one day i'll eradicate every last one of them, Aussie's feelings be damned!

No, he can't. And there's no way i'm calling myself Teresa. Unfortunately though, when I first became a colony, that was what Arthur introduced me as, seeing he can't pronouce Tangimoana. I got sick for trying to explain that Teresa is _not _my name, and then listening to people completely ruin my _real _name with their horrible pronounciation, so I changed it into something I could tolerate at the very least.

Haha, I can kinda see that happening...We don't have Wal-mart here though, so i've never had a chance to try it. Al won't let me go near one when I visit him...

Rabbit's are nasty pests. There are no predators here to eat them and keep their numbers down, so they breed like crazy. They tried introducing stoats to hunt them, but the stoats prefered eating my helpless, defenceless native birds...these days, I just shoot anything with four legs that hurts the native species. Possums, stoats, ferrets, deer, pigs, even the occasional wild dog or cat.

Well, It was fun while it lasted though, we kept finding rabbits everywhere for _weeks_ after they thought they'd got them all. It was the only time was allowed to bring my shotgun into work since I shot the governor-general at the start of the century.

I still feel sorry for Germany. He always looks like he's got a headache...

Why is he reading your letters in the first place?

The first time I saw Hungary was during WWI. I had been thrown into the western front without even getting to replace my gear from Gallipoli, so my rifle was still broken. She had a machine gun and a frying pan and had launched herself over the barbed-wire and into our trench – I ended up having to fight her alone, 'cause the frog had run off and Aussie was passed out in a ditch. She's got some crazy beserker tendencies...

Plus, whenever I see her now, I always feel like she's watching me...and I don't know why.

Which brother? 'cause if it's Arthur, i'll beat him up, but I don't really care 'bout Aussie. That guy thinks it's fun to wear the most poisonous snake in the world as a scarf. The rest of the Commonwealth hardly ever notices me, so I won't protect them from the frog unless they beg for help.

Bier, beer. Same drink. I'm confused as to which version we even use here – all of the examples within arms reach at the moment vary between the two...

Al has the lowest alchohol tolerence ever. He gets drunk so easily, it's not funny. Although, Arthur is probably worse, but i've seen him drink bottles upon bottles of rum and not get completely smashed, so i'm not sure what to think. Drinking with either of them nearly always ends in tears.

Oh, I know. Just kick his ass, yeah?

I wish Pera was as well behaved as Gilbird...i've got scars on my arms from when he's been startled and reacted by kicking out at the person holding him – me. He's got quite impressive claws on him, even though he's so small...

How did you find Gilbird?

Eh, Italy? I wouldn't really know, the few times i've met him were during WWII. These days, whenever I trade with him, I only ever see the loud, swearing one...

There are a _lot _of sheep here. So many that it makes my hair curl...

I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this nick-name means?

Hei konā,

Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	33. Taiwan

_Dear __NZ_

_I__'__m __currently __sitting __behind __you __right __now, __although __you __probably __don__'__t __know__ :__D_

_I __want __to __know __the __origins __of __Pavlova__. __Is __it __something __that __you __and __Aussie __came __up with __together __through __an __experiment __gone __wrong__? __I __had __one __at __the __last __World __Conference __and __guess __what__, __it __tasted __like __the __cooking __that __England __used __to __force__-__feed __Brother __Hong __Kong __with__. __He __even __learnt __the __recipe __for __it __and __cooked __it __for __Ni__-__Ni__, __and __now __the __entire __family __has __been __poisoned__._

_Did __you __know __that __scientists __have __established __a __genetic __link __between __the __Aborigines __in __Taiwan __and __your __Maori__? __WE__'__RE __RELATED __AFTER __ALL__._

_Anyway __there__'__s __a __food __crisis __right __now __here __in __Taiwan __because __my __Tapioca __has __been __found __to __contain __poison__. __Would __you __like __some__? __It __is __also __sold __by __the __thousands __in __Auckland__ (__just __so __you __know __if __you __didn__'__t __already__)._

_Sorry __for __the__ "__Asian __flow__" __but __China__-__gege __will __continue t__o __flood __your __house __with __Asians__. __Japan __used __to __tease __him __about __his __people __being __disloyal __but __now __everyone __is __just __flooding __out __of __Japan __because __of __Sendai__._

_Love__,_

_Your __long__-__lost __relative,_

_Taiwan_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Taiwan!<p>

You're behind me? Ah, i suppose that's what happens when I check my mail during the World Conference...it's just that there's nothing to do, seeing America steals the spotlight _all__the__time__..._

Pavlova was invented by me! Me! Not that idiot from across the ditch! Me! and it is wicked, nothing like the shit the Pommy calls food! Are you sure that was a real Pavlova? Or just one of England's attempts at making it? He has a bad habit of copying things he likes, and then ruining them completely...

_I_invented it after seeing a performance by a Russian Ballerina called Pavlova. I still can't remember _what_inspired me to make it, but something did, so I just went with it and made it. Unfortunately, Aussie is a bastard, and stole _my_idea, and now claims it's his. Which it most obviously is _not__. _

It's not poison if it tastes good, y'know.

REALLY?

Wow, didn't know that. From now on, I'm gonna call you Sis.

Jokes, jokes.

If you know it's poisoned, why are you giving it to me...?

Mm, that's alright. I'm used to it, and at least it isn't as bad as that one time they found Gold in Otago...or maybe it is, I'm just more accepting of other cultures now. Because now I'm _Multi__-__cultural__. _Sort of.

Hope to hear from you soon...sis.

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	34. Stewart Island 5

_Dear New Zealand_

_I'm soo sorry about the last letter! I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I kind of go on a bit to much when I'm drunk, and I kinda tried some drug...it looked like a blue catapilla... Well this is very rambley..._

_Oh guess what! I'm inside you! Oh god that sounds so dirty! I'm so sorry! Well actually I did go swimming, I swam to invercargill...so I'm kinda low on money a sitting in a bus station with the worst hangover in the world._

_Please come get me!_

_Love from Stewart Island (homeless guy in invercargill)_

_p.s: Don't tell Chatham about this!_

_p.s.s: we should look for him!_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora!

Ahaha, that's alright! We'd have had to have a talk 'bout that subject at some point, anyway...

If I hear that you've taken drugs again, I'm gonna _ground_ you, okay? Alchohol is okay, in moderation, but I do _not _approve of I actually _catch _you, I'll...I'll..I'll...I don't know what i'd do, per se, but it won't be pretty!

Are you sure that it _wasn't _a Blue Catapillar?

Oh, lovely. Right, I'm sorry I took so long to reply to your letter then – i've been Possum hunting in the Rimutaka's for the last couple of days. I'll send you some cash with this letter, so that you can at least get a Hotel or something...I can probably be down there by tomorrow, so don't do anthing crazy, okay?

Wicked.

I won't tell Chatham _this_ time, but if I catch you again...

We should. It'll be the epic Aussie Hunt 2011.

I'll be down there soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	35. Prussia 5

_Dear Schafe,_

_You shoot possums?..You seem more like an unawesome Swiss man right now. Damn shot gun...** is still sore.._

_I don't find it that hard to pronounce your unawesome name. Yet again, I'm more ** awesome than the world combined._

_He won't? Pfft. That's unawesome. Last time I went to one, I managed to trap all the workers in the surveillance room. Then I think..I stole all the bier. That morning was pretty fuzzy acctually. Was in someones bed is all I remember. Bet I was too awesome for them, Ksesese..._

_Again with acting like a Swiss man. You need an intervention by the awesome!_

_He says I give him aneurisms. I say I give him awesome Orgasmen. So awesome people can't walk afterwards._

_Because he is wierd and always had to read papers._

_Oh. Ja, she is pretty unawesome and crazy when it comes to war. Nothing the awesome me couldn't handle though! Other times she's...okay. Fun to bug. I break into her house all the time, Ksesese!_

_Ja, Arthur._

_I wouldn't know, either way it's unawesome._

_Ksesesese, your bird sounds like a **. Sucks for you._

_I was in battle in the Second War of Schleswig when I found him. Got ahead of the troops and beat the ** out of Denmark myself. It was awesome. Thing is couldn't really find my way back so I went wandering. Gilbird was in the trees nearby and for some reason started pecking the crap out of me. He showed me the way back to my men later though, and then he kind of just stuck around._

_Feli is like a little Kätzchen._

_Hah. Nein, Schafe. NEIN!_

_Ich bin so genial,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora,

It's not like I shoot _people _or anything! I just shoot nasty predators that would otherwise kill my native birds and completely destroy the enviroment!

...oh, and occasionally nuclear-abusing nations. But that's only when they use anything remotely associated with Nuclear shit in the South Pacific, because that's my territory, and I _hate _anything to do with Nuclear technology.

The incident with the governor-general was an accident, no matter what anyone else says.

He won't, because he thinks that i'll do something exactly like that. And I think he's still sore over how I kinda insulted his Declaration of Independence in the nineteenth century, so he makes sure not to let me out of his sight whenever I visit, I case I do something drastic (which ain't gonna happen – I honestly don't care about that thing anymore – but he doesn't believe me).

Intervention...?

Hungary's scary, so I don't wanna bug her. If she's not trying to beat me up, she's trying to make me wear those girly dresses...and is always watching me...

… I hope your intervention can wait until I beat up the frog.

Out of all the pets I could have chosen from my native birds, Pera is probably one of the safest. Kiwi are really shy, unlike, say, Kea, which are known to break into cars, destroy the rubber sealing around the edges of doors, steal things, eat your food...plus Kea are carnivorous.

Were you close to a cliff or enemy forces or something? I can't think of a reason why a bird would just randomly start pecking someone...That's a cool way to meet him though! Sometimes, I wish I could have had big battles like there was in Europe...All I've got is the Musket and the Land wars...

Damn. I suppose i'll have to guess...

Hei konā,

Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	36. Spain

_New Zealand,_

_Well hello there! It seems like forever since we've last had a chat. So how are you? I take it things are well on your Island? I hope so._

_Best wishes to you,_

_Spain_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Spain!

Hello~! Ah, i'm getting better, but earthquake recovery is gonna take a while...i'm able to walk without crutches now though, so it's okay! I've been out and about, working on the farm, pest hunting, the usual~! Trying to decide what i'll grow in the field next to my house next spring...

Oh, speaking of Earthquakes, I heard you had one! You okay? Anything I can do to help?

Hope to hear from ya soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	37. Chatam Islands

_Dear Whenua!_

_Hey! What's up! Guess who I found wandering round invercargil! Well, it was Stewart!_

_He's asleep in my bed, he's got the worst hangover I have seen in a looooonngggg time! He's still being stupid and tried to eat some cookies (I think they were cookies) that Britain sent me. I saved him just in time!_

_Are you going to the Oceania ball? Yes...you are! I have sent you a dress...I handmade it so pleeassee wear it! I don't want my ihi walking around in dirty rugby shorts! Be a girly girl for once!_

_Who are you going to the ball with?_

_Who should I go with?_

_Chatham Islands!_

_P.s. You left your gum boots here...I burnt them...mwahaha_

_p.s.s. I have also sent high heeled boots...mwahah_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Whahine!

Ahaha, well, that saves me from having to go get him then! Good thing too – I wasn't sure how fast I could get down there before the police picked him up for god-knows-what.

Give him some tea and some panadol and he'll be right as rain. And keep him away from those cookies! In fact, throw them out altogether, they're probably toxic! I don't want either of you getting sick!

No! I'm not! I refuse! Ugh...I'm not going!

It is a very pretty dress. I'm not going though, so i'll just stare at it and praise how well you've made it.

I wouldn't wear rugby shorts to a ball...maybe my AB's shirt, but not my shorts. I refuse! I don't want to act like a girl!

...i'm not going with anyone, because i'm not going.

...And even if I was, I wouldn't tell who I was going with...because I don't know if that person would say yes...ugh...yeah right...

oh! You should ask Stewart to go with you! You'd be so cute together! And that way, you two could represent me, so I wouldn't have to go!

You're buying me a new pair of gummies, Girl. I hope you realise that.

And there is no way i'm wearing those...things you call shoes.

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	38. Bavaria 3

_Servus Tessa,_

_sorry for my late response this time. I had a little trouble with my "awesome" little brother... Himmel! This family can be irritating._

_For some reason Prussia popped up out of nowhere last evening. Apparently he ran out of beer and came over to loot my Bierkeller, too. My precious Bavarian beer! He will be sorry for that. I guess it's time for another war of brothers. Now that I think about it, we German brothers have never lived under the same roof peacefully for long..._

_Oh, but at least Prussia didn't blow our bosses' last important meeting. They decided on a nuclear power phase-out - again. Acutally they passed this law some years ago, but stopped it afterwards, and now they're planning the phase-out of their phase-out's phase-out... I don't really get it, but I am happy that this nightmare will end in a few years._

_How are your Rugby preparations going? I'll come to visit if you don't mind. But I have to restock my beer before that. I don't want to show up without a present for you._

_Oh, FIFA world cup was fun. And your team did pretty good, funny thing that they were out even though they didn't lose at all. This friday our team will play against Austria's. Both, Roderich and Gilbert are completely fired up._

_Pfiadi, Bavaria_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Bavaria!

Ah, it's okay. Little siblings are always annoying – it's in their job description! Just ignore him.

Well, he did tell me he needed to get some more, although I kinda expected him to just _buy _some more, but I suppose he would say that that isn't awesome enough.

Would you really go to war over beer? That's _wicked_.

Good! Nuclear anything is _bad_. Sustainable power is much better...I hope it works out! You guy's have much more people then I do, and your cities are a lot bigger, so I understand why Nuclear power get used so often, but it's just so dangerous! It makes me worried...

It is ironic that I hate nulcear power and weapons – it was a Kiwi scientist who split the atom and made nuclear technology possible in the first place.

They're going brilliant! Although, I'm a little worried. We had to move a lot of games to Auckland and Wellington because the Chirstchurch stadium was badly damaged in the Earthquake, so i'm panicking that people will simply see the Earthquake and the damage it caused, and think it's too dangerous to come here because of the potential that it might happen again...

That's fine by me! You're always welcome here.

Beer.

That's 'cause we didn't win any either. Still, I haven't seen my people so fired up over a football team before, it was really amusing to watch. We were all so happy that we didn't lose against Italy, the rest of the cup didn't really matter! I do remember getting drunk with Spain though, that was fun.

Good Luck!

Hei konā,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	39. Prussia 6

_Lieber Schafe,_

_Yeah, not buying your unawesome excuse, awesome German stores don't carry crap._

_Accident. Pfft, Bitte._

_Oh, you trashed his Declaration? Low blow, Schafe. Low blow. Awesome people don't swing that way._

_Ja, Eingriff. You need one, we can't have the unawesome way of the damn Swiss._

_Pfft. She's not scary! I just broke into her house, she's yelling but I hid all her frying pans so I think I'm good._

_Wha? No no, Francey-Pancey needs to be in sort-of awesome condition for next weekend. No killing, Schafe. Maybe if you wait I'll give you a prize. Ksesese..._

_Kea sound AWESOME Schafe! Not as awesome a Gilbird though. Why wouldn't you choose them instead? You have poor unawesome taste._

_Enemy forces, Ja._

_Big battles are awesome. I've fought in so many of them. Ksesese, Sometimes I wanna go back to those times. Start up some **. You know._

_Maybe I'll drag you into one if I end up waging an awesome war sometime soon._

_Good Luck guessing Schafe. It isn't really anything similar in your language._

_Werde dich entführen,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora,

It's true! The only person I actually _hurt _on a regular basis is Aussie, and honestly, if he didn't want his nose to be broken so often, he wouldn't get in the way.

That goes for America too, by the way.

It was!

I didn't _insult _it, per se, more like copied it for a reason that America didn't approve of. That nice englishman, Mr. Busby, said that if I had a governing system that could negotiate with the British government, by chances of becoming a Colony outside of Australia's penal colonies would be higher. America didn't like that I basically used his Declaration to _join _the empire, instead of declaring freedom _from _the empire.

In the end I discarded the whole thing and signed the Treaty of Waitangi instead. Al didn't like that either. Apparently i'm as bad as England, but I honestly don't understand that. He and Aussie are always accusing me of that. I don't know why.

Tell ya what, you hold this intervention until I beat up France, and I'll won't beat him up until after next weekend.

Hungary is _scary. _Did you hide all the other kitchen implements too? Because Frying pans aren't the only things that can be used as weapons...

Kea live mostly in the South Island, and when I was a kid, I was only the representation of the North, so I didn't see them very often. My brother had one, and I had a horrible first impression...it tried to claw my eyes out. I've been thinking of adopting one though, or a Kaka (they're the Kea's cousins of a sort, without the carnivorous part), because my sheep is a silly bugger, and none of my native pets travel well, so I have to leave them with my protectorates a lot, which really isn't fair on either of them. Pera is nocturnal, and Tuhoto is less of a pet and more of a really annoying old lizard that hangs around me because i'm the only one anywhere near his age. It doesn't help that he's one of those animals that learn to talk after spending time with Nations.

And he's related to _Dinosaurs. _

Oh, yes please. I haven't had nearly enough bloodshed recently (all England's fault, he _civilised _me. Ugh.). I used to fight a lot (although they were only ever tribe wars, I really want a _big _battle!), I miss it. The Musket wars were fun. I don't think Arthur quite expected me to adapt them so well to gureilla warfare. And then he tried to fight me on my own land. Bad idea – he wore bright red, for god's sake! I just sat in the forest with my men and sniped at all his soldiers while they were lining up in some field. Even at the start of last century there was better warfare then now. Damn America and Russia, and their fucking arms race.

...although I wouldn't fight Turkey again in a hurry. Gallipoli is one battle I wouldn't repeat.

It has something to do with national stereotypes, doesn't it?

Hei konā,

Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	40. Arizona 4

_Dear Tessa,_

_It's just one of those fears that I just... have..._

_WOW... I don't think I could survive that long without water._

_I know what Pavlova is. I've had it before. Australia gave me some when I visited him. It was really good. Can you make some with kiwi's on it? He only made it with strawberies..._

_I'll TRY it... What are pinnaple fitters? Those sound delecious..._

_You should. If you get one get it with beans and cheese inside... or with chicken inside and a cheesey sauce on the outside._

_Wow... to think... that's a nice day here..._

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Sophia!<p>

Ah, I see. Well, no I don't, but that's only because i'm apparently fearless (where Aussie got this opinion I don't know. Apparently inventing a sport that involves jumping off cliffs with nothing but an elastic cable tied to your ankle makes you fearless. Huh.). I'm a bit claustrophobic, though...

I know – I can't even imagine going a month without rain, let alone _decades. _

Australian pavlova is not real pavlova at all! I'll make you a proper one, with lots and losts of Kiwifruit!

Good! Pinapple Fritters are a slice of pineapple covered in batter and deep-fried. You can have sweet ones (They cover the batter in sugar, it's delicious!) or savory ones (simply, minus the sugar). They are wicked~!

The chicken one sounds really good...I wanna try one soon!

You're so lucky! It's getting _really _cold here! It'll snow soon, I bet...

Hope to hear from ay soon!

Tessa,

New Zealand


	41. Spain 2

_Tessa,_

_I'm so glad to hear that! I (as well as every other nation) was quite worried about you. If you need anything, I'll help as best I can. You know what you should grow? Tomatoes. Wanna know why? They're the best thing on this Earth. Yup, yup._

_It wasn't bad. I was just a bit stunned - only reason I'm cooped up in bed is because of my economy which is playing cat and mouse right now. Thank you for your concern, though._

_Adios~!_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_(Spain)_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, Antonio!

Thank you for your concern, too! I recovering now, my knee was pretty busted up, but I can walk unaided now, so it's okay! No more overly concerned brothers panicking if I so much as get up for a drink (I love England and Australia, I do, but they're really scary when they try to be caring!) Ugh, and there are so. Many. aftershocks!

I don't think I have quite the right climate for tomatoes...maybe i'll grow them in one of the greenhouses instead. They are very nice.

You've got economic troubles too? Well, I hope you recover soon! This recession has gone on long enough, I think.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	42. Chatam Islands 2

_Dear Ihi!_

_METE POKOKOHUA!_

_You. Are. Coming._

_Im sorry but if you don't come I am coming to get you and then I will drag you there and I'll make you wear PINK! And I will burn every part of rugby stuff you own...it's funny cause I'm not joking._

_And I did ask Stewart and he seemed very excited to go with me but it was so un-lady like of me to ask him._

_He's still a bit odd, and he went to the store to get me flowers and showed up back home, escorted by the police with one very angry gardener and a stolen 'Green jade flower' appantly it's very rare and extremly expensive._

_Invercargill is a very nice city, by the way._

_Okay, I'll see you at the ball_

_if you don't come I swear I'll become independent..._

_Chatham Island (Issy)_

_ps. I am never buying gumboots...hahahah wear the high heels! Maybe even flirt with a certain someone ;) be a woman!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Issy!<p>

No. I'm not. I refuse!

You can't make me go if you can't find me! I'll just camp out somewhere where you will never find me!

Nooo, not the pink!

You won't get to _any _of my sports gear! I'll hide it! You'll never win! I refuse to go!

I just abused the poor exclemation mark...I'll give it a bit of a rest now.

He's a boy, luv, they _never _ask the girls these days. Better that you get out there and show him that you're not afraid to do what you want. Even if that is asking a bloke to that damned ball.

However, you'd better pass on a message to him from me. I have decided that the punishment for you lot doing illegal things, such as stealing rare flowers, will be a trip to England's house for a coupla weeks. He's much stricter then I am when it comes to that sorta stuff! So tell him i'm watching...

Haha, thanks!

I'm not going. You can't see me there, because I won't _be _there. I refuse.

You can become as independent as you want, babe, but the truth is you'll still be relying on me to survive. Most of the South Pacific is, you know. And anyway, i'm the one with the army. Become independent, I dare you.

You're going to buy me new gumboots. Bright red ones. Weither you like it or not. And I can't wear the high hells, sorry, heels, now, a couple of Weta have made a home in them.

Sorry! But i'm not going! And I refuse to act like a girl! I was raised around boys, by boys, and i'll keep acting like a boy until I'm given a _really _good reason not too!

Tessa,

New Zealand

P.S. I'm still refusing!


	43. South Australia 5

_Hey Tess_

_So how's life been? It's been pretty alright here..._

_SOSE stands for Study of our society and enviroment..._

_Wellington is the capital. Wellington Is the capital... I will remember..._

_So Aussie says hi and Vic's still angry. Oh well, I don't like him anyway..._

_Pavlova is AWESOME! With Kiwi's and Strawberries!_

_Well, until next time!_

_SA_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, SA!

It's been pretty cold here. It's gonna snow soon, I bet. Ugh, winter. Oh well, there'll be skiing and snowboarding soon, which is always fun!

Really? Ah, I think we teach Social Studies, which covers the same topics, just with a shorter name.

Wellington is the capital.

Oh, so he's finally came out hiding, huh? Well, send him my love, and give him a slap for me!

I can't understand how you states don't get along. It doesn't make any sense!

Pavlova is indeed AWESOME. What I don't understand is why people keep shortening Kiwifruit to Kiwi's. Really, it sounds like you want to chop me an' my siblings up and put us on a dessert! We're Kiwi's, the fruit are Kiwifruit...

But we definitely gotta have Kiwifruit and Strawberries on it! Wouldn't be a Pav if we didn't!

Hope to hear from ya soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	44. Chatam Islands 3

_YOU MONSTER!_

_How could you do this to me? I tried to teach you too be lady-like! so did England! Did all those hours we spend forcing make up on to your face go to waste? You're a sick woMAN!_

_Why would you waste your time playing rugby and sailing? We could go shopping or have a spa day? But no...you refuse to be a lady._

_Now i see why you're not married!_

_Please! PLEASE! I'm begging you too come with me! Just come for 10 mins then you are welcome to leave!_

_Ok...i have gotten all my anger out so now i'm happy and i have news;_

_HE KISSED ME!_

_I was all 'hi' and then he was all 'hi' and then we kissed! It was wonderful, hehe!_

_Oh! You will be proud of me! I watched a whole game of rugby without leaving! The whole game! and i even tried a whole bottle of beer... i spewed a little bit (don't worry, i'm not going bliemic again) but it was worth it cuz Stewart thought i was like you!_

_I dont like beer, i'm sorry but i really don't. I prefer wine that france keeps sending me...i can't understand why he sends soooo much...it's like he's trying to get me drunk._

_Kay,_

_Love from Chatham Island!_

_Ps. I made you a greenstone necklace but you can only have it if you come to the ball...its a l&p bottle...mwahahaha_

* * *

><p>Kia ora whahine~!<p>

Oh, I know i'm a horrible, horrible person! I was raised to be a boy, what'd you expect? And don't remind of that...ugh, becoming civilised was _painful. _And really, it's not like I can wear all that much make-up – it always clashes with my Moko, y'know.

Rugby and sailing are fun! I don't know how you don't like them!

And I do other stuff too – I have to work, and I practically run the farm by myself, and I help out with DOC, and sutff.

Ick, i'm never getting married! Never _ever. _

...I'll think about it.

No promises.

Congrats! Use protection, mmkay?

Well done, whahine. We'll make you a Rugby fan one day soon~! I suppose I can let the beer thing slide, just don't start throwing up everything you eat again, okay?

But if you're going to drink wine, make sure it's a kiwi brand, yeah? Mine is ten times better then Froggy's, and I don't trust that French bastard not to spike it with something...

I refuse to be bribed! I'll just send in a kea or a seagull or something to steal it~!

Love,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand.


	45. South Australia 6

_Yo Tess_

_I never get snow here... Well, sometimes but it's been the coldest ever in 10 years..._

_Hey, Me and WA and NT and Tas are friends (Sometimes), Queeny and NSW and I not the closest but on, er, friendly terms, but me and Vic... urgh, I just hate that prick thinking he's better then everyone! Well, you know what? He can go jump off a cliff, the fu- er, enough of my rant..._

_Well, what else can we call you? And Pavlova is soooooooooo cool!_

_Ok, I'm going to end it there so that I can hit Aussie for you... Hey, Aussie come here! Tess has a little surprise for you!_

_Bye!_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora, SA!

Snow is fun in small doses. If you get too much of it all at once, it can ruin the fun very quickly. Especially seeing it melts and gets everywhere...

Sometimes, you can't tell. Haha, don't push Victoria off any cliffs though, the best thing to do if he's annoying you is to ignore him – he might only be doing it for attention.

Kiwi's fine, it's fine. I just find it kinda weird when you talk about me _and _the fruit in the same context...

Pavlova is _wicked. _

If he runs, just throw a cricket ball at 'im. That'll work just as fine~!

See ya,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' kirkland

New Zealand


	46. Spain 3

_Tessa,_

_Egggh, that just sounds painful. I'm glad you can walk unaided now~! Ahaha, I know the overprotective sibling. My older sister is very much like that - especially now since my economy is crap._

_Pfft - everyone has the climate for tomatoes - it's just a matter of figuring out which type you can grow. But I digress - growing them in a greenhouse works just as well._

_I think we all have some sort of economic problem - unless you're China. And neither of us are. Ah -gracias for that. Hopefully I'll bounce back soon, I'm a little fed up with being sick._

_Adios~!_

_Antonio_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Antonio,<p>

Oh, it was. Usually when you talk about earthquakes, it's just one or two big shocks, and that it. I've had big aftershocks for almost a year now, and they don't seem to be letting up...

It's good to know they care, but I think I've had enough of them now. Unfortunately, nothing I say can get them to _stop. _Your sister sounds nice!

The only tomatoes I've ever been able to grow here without a greenhouse are the little cherry tomatoes – probably because I don't get enough sun for the others to ripen. What types do you think I could grow in the greenhouse, though? I don't really know that much about tomatoes...

China is insanely lucky he doesn't have economic problems! Colds are so annoying. Hopefully this recession will end soon, yeah?

Hei kona mai,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	47. Prussia 7

_Schafe,_

_So that's why he has that unawesomely distracting bandaid on his nose all the time?_

_You english speaking countries are retarded. So touchy on unawesome affairs. Now if you were MY colony, that unawesome crap wouldn't have happened. Sadly for you, I never liked having slighlty less awesome people to take care of who were so far away._

_Ksese, Fine. Deal._

_Ja, I did. I am awesomely prepared for anything Lizzie can throw at me._

_Silly...bugger...-Ja, I agree with Alfred and Aussie-_

_KSESESE! England actually used to be pretty brutal when he was a pirate. It's pathetic that he's become what he is now. Fighting is when you prove just how awesome you are! Which is why it goes without saying I win every battle, awesomely._

_Guns and swords are awesomer, nuclear is more destructive, but it's ** boring._

_I barely even know what the stereotypical unawesome New Zealander is. But it is Schafe for a reason._

_Awesomely Prussian,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Gilbert,<p>

Yup. He'll deny it if you ask him, and probably make up some story about wrestling crocodiles or whatnot, but it's definitely there because I keep breaking his nose. You'd think he'd have learnt to dodge after over 170 years of being beaten up by me, but apparently not.

Hey, I don't care one way or another! I just do what I want, and for some reason, the rest of the empire gets annoyed. But Arthur always backs me up, so I don't care about them.

I was almost Holland's colony, however, his explorers were weaklings and Te Tangata Whenua scared them away. It's why my name is kinda strange, if it was translated properly from dutch, it would be New Sealand, but someone made a mistake somewhere, and it ended up as New Zealand instead. I'm okay with the mistake though – I don't want to have anything in common with that little brat who hangs around Arthur these days!

Samoa was Germany's colony for a while before WWI, y'know. And then I invaded him. He says Hello, and now i'm going to have to hit him, because he's drinking _my _beer. Again.

_How _am I like England?

I didn't know him when he was pirate, but he's really scary when he's in full imperialist mode. We can't really fight in todays world, not really. It's fucking stupid, and Nukes are basically the reason why. Oh, and Al's paranoia...

A stereotypical New Zealander is, basically, someone who drinks a lot of beer, loves sheep, and generally fits the "Clean, green" image my government has been promoting for the last three decades.

Hei kona mai,

Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	48. Bavaria 4

_Servus Tessa,_

_how true! Little siblings are the worst, especially when their name starts with "P" and ends with "russia"..._

_Beer is serious business. But even I am not crazy enough to start a war about something like that. Actually him being Prussia is already enough reason for me. But that he stole my beer is a good pretence._

_Now I remember! He babbled something about "Schafe" when he came here. At first I thought he was dead drunk or something and mistook my cows for sheep. But normally he can hold his liquor quite well. Do you know what he could have meant?_

_Right! I am very happy that Ludwig could finally convince our bosses to stop this nuclear power madness. Sometimes I think humans don't think about what they're doing to their planet at all. Nevertheless I'm still a little worried since we live next door to Europe's biggest nuclear power fanboy (France), who loves to build his atomic plants right next to his eastern border. Personally I think he's doing that on purpose..._

_That's bad. Maybe it's not really comparable, but shortly before the FIFA world cup was held in Germany in 2006, the avian flu spread everywhere around here. Ludwig was also worried a lot back then (acutally he is ALWAYS worried about something, but anyway...). But as soon as the world cup started nobody had anything on his mind except football. I am sure that you will make the world cup an unforgettable event._

_Oh! Italy and football. Great thing that you didn't lose to him! I think the matches of our team against Italy's are the only times Ludwig and Feliciano argue... almost fight... and are close to killing each other. They are somewhat deadly enemies when it comes to football. Both of them take this game a little too seriously._

_Thank you! There is no way in hell Austria could beat us in football (or any other sports)._

_Pfiadi, Bavaria_

_P.S.: Why am I only talking about beer and football? German stereotypes much...?_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora Bavaria,

Haha, and he's probably the worst of the worst. Just throw something at him – always works for me.

It would be _wicked _if you did go to war over beer, pretence or no. Germany probably wouldn't like it, though...

Ah, that was probably me. Apparently "Schafe" is my new nickname. Why he was talking about me, I don't know. Maybe he _was _drunk.

Does Schafe seriously mean Sheep?

Humans never realise what they're doing is bad until something goes seriously wrong. You'd think they'd learn from past mistakes, but no...Why does anything do to with nuclear tech come back to France? He must be obsessed. I'm not even allowed to complain about his nuke's anymore, not after I very nearly started a war over his Nuclear testing in the South Pacific. And yeah, he probably is. It's something he'd do, just to be annoying. Damned frog...

Ah, really? Well, good to know i'm not the only one who's been through this panic...Germany could probably handle it better then me, though. It's been a really long time since I held a world cup of anything here...I really hope I won't have to use revenge tactics this time – it's kinda embarassing to be considered world best in Rugby when I haven't won the World Cup since, well, the last time I held it here. Revenge tactics = if I lose, then the AB's will thrash the winners of the world cup just weeks after it finishes, i'll make sure of _that. _

Italy was _terrifying_ when the All Whites' played against his team. Seriously. And I swear Romano had a gun with him, which was kinda freaky...

It's kinda hard to picture Austria even _playing _sports, let alone winning.

Hey, the Kiwi stereotypes are beer, sheep and rugby. And earthquakes, these days. So you're not the only one.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	49. Spain 4

_Tessa,_

_I'm so sorry to hear that, querida. If you need anything let me know._

_Siblings can be smothering, can't they? Portugal? Nice? HA! No, no, I kid. Portugal and I are very close - she's probably the best sister anyone could have._

_Aww, cherry tomatoes are cute~! I love them on salads. But my favourite type of tomatoes are Roma's...for obvious reasons other than them being down right tasty._

_In a greenhouse, anything goes. Beef tomatoes, Roma's, cherries, Fatboys, Lemons, et cetera, all are very good._

_I know right? He's profiting off of our misery. Hopefully so - my economy is destroying me._

_On a happier note: I WHOOPED AMERICA'S SORRY ** on the Friendly match on_  
><em>Saturday~! Yayyy~!<em>

_Adios~!_

_Antonio_

_(Spain)_

* * *

><p>kia ora, Antonio!<p>

Ah, it's okay. I'll survive, I always do. But again, thanks for the offer. It's always comforting though, knowing that people want to help me get past this.

Portugal sounds brilliant - I only have one blood-related sister, and she's a former French colony. Seeing as I'm a former British colony, we...don't get along. The rest of the female islands down here are younger then me...

Tomatoes are cute? I've decided to grow a whole lot of different types in the greenhouse, seeing I don't know which ones I like best yet. I forgot to label which ones are which though, so it's gonna be a bit of a surprise...

I don't know what I hate more – the fact that he's profiting off our misery, or the fact that he's always complaining that we're doing better then him _while _profiting off our misery.

Kai pai! What'd ya beat him at? I'm going to take a guess and say football, although, I really wouldn't know. I kinda ashamed to admit that Rugby's the only sport I pay close attention too at the moment. Congrats on beating him though!

Hei kona mai!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	50. Prussia 8

_Schafe,_

_Ksesese, wimp. You would think you'd get bored of beating him up though._

_Oi! You're talking like you're still apart of it. You sound stupid and unawesome._

_KSESESEE! Holland's? Would love to see that. You would be a druggy, and unawesome druggy. Sure, one here and there is cool, but getting stoned constantly like that guy is just unawesome._

_They were probably to stoned to fight._

_Ja, being like that little ** isn't awesome. I'm thinking of invading him. Just to get something under my belt, before I go for land. Ksesese._

_Oh yeah! I barely remember that though. Samoa...Hm._

_You talk like him._

_He was awesome-er than now. Imperialist Mode? Pffftt. I could rip the man to shreds!_

_I'd so bring back the awesome fighting ways of when I was a country, but, I'll have to get things of modern warfare for now._

_Oh, then I guess it is about that. Though that was awesomely unintentional._

_Schaaaafeeeee_

_Gilbert_

_P.S.- I just broke into your house. Taking Samoa, Ksesese!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Gilbert,<p>

Ah, you'd think. It might have become something of a habit by now, actually. For me, not for Aussie. I don't know how getting your nose broken could be a habit. Still, it's interesting to see how many different ways I can break his nose without repeating any.

Ah, sorry! Sometimes I forget...My boss calls it dual patriotism when I forget that i'm no longer England's colony...Mattie and Aussie just say i'm crazy, but then, they would. I still haven't figured out how they convinced me into asking for independence with them in the first place...

Yeah, his explorers found me nearly a century before England's, but i'm happy they didn't stick around. Holland's kinda creepy, and I have enough trouble with illegal drugs being smuggled past the borders as it is, without needing his influence as_ well._

I honestly wouldn't know – all I remember was that we challenged them to fight, they confirmed it, then got angry when we killed one of the people in the boat they sent ashore. Would have killed all of them, but they retreated after that, and I don't remember seeing them again. The english explorers were the next pakeha we saw.

Go ahead – it's not like Arthur will stop you. Someone needs to break the kid's ego a bit anyway...

I do? Huh, strange. Arthur's always telling me off for talking like, and I quote, "The bloody yank who ruins my beautiful language on a daily basis!"

Imperialist mode. It's like there's a switch in his head or something, he can be perfectly normal one moment, and scary the next.

Ahh, i'll believe it when I see it.

Well, nuclear tech isn't sustainable, so it'll run out eventually. As will oil, and I somehow doubt electric tanks will be made in the near future. It's just a matter of patience, I s'pose.

Bavaria told me what Schafe means. I'm not sure weither I should be amused or insulted that you've been calling me 'sheep'. Ah, well.

You're in my house?

And please bring Samoa back soon...

Hei kona,

Tangimoana,

New Zealand


	51. Ireland

_Hey New Zealand,_

_It's your big sister, Iona here! How are you? Haven't seen you in ages… I was really missing you._

_I know it was a while ago now, but are you fully recovered after that earthquake? When big brother (Arthur) told me I almost had a heart attack!_

_See you soon. Maybe you should come and visit!_

_Love from, your adoring older sister,_

_Iona Kirkland_

_aka_

_The Republic of Ireland_

_xxx_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Iona!<p>

Gah, i'm sorry I didn't reply to this for ages! I got by a double whammy – two _big _aftershocks in quick succession, so i've been down in Christchurch, helping out in the worst hit suburbs. My boss has been threatening to make me use my crutches again, which is just cruel – i've only recently been able to walk unaided again! My knee looks pretty mangled, but I am healing, slowly...

I'm okay, actually i'm pretty hyped right now. Rugby World Cup is so soon~! You should come down and visit me, or i'll come up and see you! I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while...i've been really busy.

I'm sorry for worrying you!

Lots of love,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	52. Connecticut 3

_Dear New Zealand,_

_I'm happy you didn't!_

_Yeah, now one of MY poor cities is now a criminal. (The 4th most dangerous city in my country.) I told New Haven to not follow Bridgeport, sheesh._

_of the stuff...is the order of the names..._

_Aww ok! I'm now better now, so i can cook for you!_

_um, he doesn't want me to write because it "ruins my magical alien-like hands of making hamburgers". Since I was the one that first gave the messup in the first place, i guess its my payback..._

_Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones_

_The State of Connecticut_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Paula!<p>

Well, I said I wouldn't, didn't I?

Ah, sometimes, you just gotta give them a stern talking to, otherwise they think the can get away with anything...

Ugh...Too much information...

I'm glad you're feeling better!

Geez, and I was expecting it to be one of his paranoid quirks...although, I supposed I should have guessed it would have something to do with hamburgers. He's obsessed.

Hope to hear from ya soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	53. Bavaria 5

_Servus Tessa,_

_I recommend throwing beer mugs (empty ones of corse), or cockoo clocks (sounds funny)._

_Right. Germany, spoilsport as always, usually tries to stop us. Sometimes he has all his hands full keeping all his siblings in check. But right now he is busy with the EHEC disease. So he's a little distracted these days._

_Ah! That's it. I wondered why he thought my cows/sheep were cute and "so much fun to tease" suddenly. Yes, Schafe means sheep. Plural though, that's why I guess that he's drunk again and sees double... In your case I would rather call you a cute little Schäfchen anyway (Schaf in minimisation)._

_Our relationship with France is a little complicated. I was allied with him several times, as were others of my siblings... until we changed our mind and tried to kill each other instead, also several times. Ludwig never got along well with him until one strange day in 1963 they decided to become best friends all of a sudden. To others they appear to be indeed good friends and work together a lot for this whole European Union project. But actually they still fight very often._

_So you also think that France is doing this on purpose? I thought so. But dewy-eyed Ludwig seems to believe his new best friend, when he tells him that it's all pure coincidence. Sure... I agree, damned frog indeed!_

_You'll do great! I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. Revenge tactics? Aaaalright... Good that we have nothing to do with rugby. So I guess we're safe... or not?_

_True! Italy can be really creepy when it comes to football, not to mention Romano. But to be honest, some of our siblings are not any better. You wouldn't believe what happened in 2006 when Italy kicked Germany out of the tournament. All hell broke loose!_

_Austria lost again (as always), but he made some progress. This time it was only 2:1... but we scored all three goals. Ok, I guess that's nothing to be proud of. There are actually some sports Austria is doing quite good in, but that's mainly winter sports like skiing. And when it comes to this he has a pretty entertaining archenmity with Switzerland... and myself of course (old Edelweiß rivalry probably)._

_So we all live up to our stereotypes to a certain degree. Good to know._

_Pfiadi, Bavaria_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Bavaria!<p>

Ugh, i'm sorry it took me so long to reply – earthquakes. I'm getting sick of them now, nine months is long enough...

I'd usually throw cricket balls or...well, whatever's at hand, really.

Quick, act while he's distracted!

I'm not sure wiether I should amused or insulted that he's been calling me a sheep and I didn't realise...it's not the first time i've been called that, but never in German (I think)... I'm going to blame Wales. He's the one who introduced sheep down here in the first place.

1963...that was when they formed the European union, right? I can remember that, if only because England wasn't pleased. Then he ditched me and Aussie in favour of joining it in the seventies, so i'm holding a bit of grudge.

He's definitely doing it on purpose! And when you tell him to stop, he won't listen. At all. I tried to get the UN to stop him from testing nukes in the south pacific, but he didn't listen to them. And then when I tried to protest (peacefully, or course...India's a bad influence), he sunk the greenpeace ship...

I can't remember much after that, but Aussie and England told me that I almost started a war.

I hope so! Less than a hundred days to go...

Revenge tactics. Speaking of which, France better watch out. I'm still angry that he managed to knock me out of the last world cup...You're safe, though. Revenge tactic's are only for Rugby. If someone other then me wins though, I can't promise their safety. Especially not after last time...

I think I can relate to that. You guys are crazy over football – i'm crazy over rugby.

I'm still finding it hard picturing Austria playing sport of any kind...

It seems like it. I'm trying to think of a nation who_ doesn't _fit their national stereotype...

Hei kona mai

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	54. Ireland 2

_Dear Tessa,_

_It's ok! Don't worry about it! I'm so sorry to hear about your knee. I'll send some lucky shamrocks so the luck will make you heal faster! ;)_

_YAY! RUGBY! I'm really excited about that now. And yes, I'll come visit at some point. Or you could come here? I've been a bit busy answering letters at the moment, but I should be free soon._

_No, you don't need to apologize! Just stay safe!_

_Lots of love,_

_Iona Kirkland_

_Ireland_

_xxx_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Iona!<p>

Ugh, i'm taking forever to reply to everyone's letters...damn earthquakes...Sorry! And thank you for the shamrocks! I need all the luck I can get...

I'm seriously hyped – the WRC is only 65 days away~! You have to come down for it! And then i'll come up to see you once it's finished, so it's sweet as.

Ugh, i'll try. Y'know, there was another earthquake? 6.5, centered in Taupo...luckily, it was too deep to cause any damage. I dunno what i'd do if another city ended up with quakes like in Christchurch...and winter's finally set in, so there are thunder-storms and snow _everywhere..._sheesh.

Lots of love,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	55. Prussia 9

_Schafe,_

_A habit of beating someone up, that's different._

_...you honestly FORGET? Mein Gott, who would forget something like that?_

_...Did you not even want awesome independence in the first place?_

_Holland is very creepy. I don't understand how he can get away with things like that around the other countries. Some dudes in Europe are stiff._

_Like Specs. Fucking aristocrat..._

_...Yeah, probably high when that happened. When people are high they become complete push-overs._

_He's just uptight and really just never getting the fatty out of his head. Al is cool and all- but I swear to Gott if he doesn't watch it he's gonna bloat. Also, English isn't a beautiful language. German is! Ha._

_Oh? If you say so Schafe._

_You should be thankful is what! Bavaria is a dick, ruining my fun. By the way, I'm going pural because it's shorter, the shorter it is the more awesome it is. Well, when dealing with nicknames anyway._

_Ja! I am. Still am._

_...I'll think about it. Maybe if we go drinking._

_Seeya,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Gilbert<p>

Sorry it's taken me so long to reply recently – nine months of earthquakes are starting to take their toll...

I've been beating up Aussie since I first met him. It's been going on so long I can't even remember what we were arguing about.

Yup, I honestly forget. I can go for ages without thinking about commonwealths and empires and shit, then one big thing happens to England, be it royal events or war or god knows what, and wham! I'm back to thinking like a loyal colony. It's probably the reason why I've never gotten 'round to considering the options of being a republic.

Nope, I didn't want independence. Honestly, I didn't really need it in the first place, but Aussie and Mattie wanted it, and so did South Africa, so they somehow presuaded me to join them in asking Arthur for it. I was one of the few colonies who joined the empire through use of a Treaty, rather then imperial might, and the Land wars meant that Arthur somewhat respected my ability to fight (even if he never learns from his losses...), so I had a lot more freedom then the other colonies anyway. Then I somehow ended up a Dominion after only sixty years as a colony, and then suddenly I was independent from England, and i'm not quite sure how. I think the boys got me drunk.

I'll agree with you there. And I s'pose, what he does within his own borders is his own business?

You think he's bad now? Try last century. Being a British colony was trying work when you're always being compared to how Al acted...or at least, Aussie says it was. I spent a good deal of time as a colony starting wars and pissing off Arthur by stealing his artists and ruining his architecture, so I never really had to deal with it...

If have absolutely no idea how Al goes through so much food. It's all to sweet and sugary for me.

Hey, hey, those are Arthur's words, not mine. I don't really care any which way about the beauty of english – it's kinda been forced upon me. Te reo was always preferable, but it's started to die out...

Ah, thankful it is then. I'll take your word for it – I don't generally make a habit of thinknig up nicknames for people.

You're...still here? How come haven't I seen you?

Come out from where ever you're hiding and i'll consider it.

Hei kona,

Tangimoana


	56. Spain 5

_Tessa,_

_Of course, no need to thank me. And yes, it is comforting, isn't it? I had this mini-quake thing and America sat there and went "TONI~! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? I'M HERE FOR YOU, BUD!" It was weirrrdddd._

_She is brilliant, and sweet, and an amazing cook, but downright scary. Seriously, don't get her mad. Ohh, that really sucks, lo siento chica~ I know the feeling...Silvia and I hated one another for a time (a long time...)_

_Si~ cherry tomatoes are adorable~ I love them~ plus they taste good~ Ah, Lemon Tomatoes are really good - and no, they don't taste like lemons, they're just a bit more...yellow. Ahaha._

_I think I hate all of it...he's not the one struggling to stay afloat right now..._

_FOOTBALL MAN~! It was so FUCKINGTASTIC~! Ahahaha~ 'Scuse my French there. Don't be ashamed, Rugby's a good sport~ Ah, gracias~_

_Adios~_

_Antonio_

_(Spain~)_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, Antonio,<p>

Yeah, it really helps. America needs to learn not to yell when someone's standing right beside them though – I had to tell to go and be a hero to get him to go away and let me nurse my wounds in peace...and now he seems to think I said that he _was _a hero, which has just encouraged him to be evne louder then ever. Oh well, you can't have everything, I s'pose.

Tahiti is brilliant, when she speaks english. I don't speak french, and I always feel like she's being intentionally annoying whenever we meet, 'cause she refuses to speak english unless there's an emergency or something...she owes me though, so I hope it won't get worse. Ah, did you and Potugal fight for?

Ah, I try not to think of anything I eat as cute...otherwise I feel kinda guilty. Yellow tomato's?

Yeah...Ugh, I want to punch him.

Congrats again for beating America!

France doesn't swear enough for it to be excused as french so you should call it English instead! Nearly all the colonies and dominions have filthy mouths because of him.

Ah, thank you! I'm getting slightly nervous, the World Cup's going to start very soon, so I've gotta deal with all the last minute preps and shit. Plus it's election year...and there are still earthquakes...

Hei kona

Tessa,

New Zealand


	57. Antarctica

_Hi New Zealand!_

_This is Antarctica._

_I was just wondering, why is it that you and other countries like claiming MY territory and sticking your flags in me?_

_You and your brother, Australia, have the largest area of me controlled by you!_

_Did you guys ever think that maybe I want some of my territory to myself?_

_I hate being controlled by 7 countries at the same time!_

_Write back soon,_

_Antarctica_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora Antarctica,

It's good to hear from you!

Because you don't have a permenant population, so i'm afraid we found the idea of unclaimed land without natives impossible to resist. We've all spent far too much time around England.

At least I give you somewhere to stay, yeah? Scots base is always open for you.

Aahh, i'm sorry, I s'pose. But i'm not going to renounce my claim – the Ross dependancy is a part of my Realm, and it's going to stay that way. I need all the reasons I can get to try and stop Japan from Whaling in the ocean around you...

Well, seeing we really have little to no ways of _policing _our territorial claims, you can just pick and chose. I'd personally stay near the Base that gave me the best food, but I s'pose it's your choice. And no, we didn't think about that. Like I said, we're all affected by Imperial urges at least once, and you didn't exactly fight back...

Hope to hear from you soon,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand

P.S. I have a lost emperor penguin at Wellington zoo right now, we named him Happy Feat. We'll try to get him back to you soon., he's recovering from a week on the beach right now.


	58. Connecticut 4

_Dear New Zealand,_

_Yeah, i did, i even took away her books for a month, she won't listen. (She LOVES to read)_

_Ah...sorry about that..._

_Thanks! I sent you a Baked Cranberry Pudding for you!_

_Yes, yes he is. I'm currently hiding in my cellar just to write this, he wants me to mass product them. That Wank - I mean idiot._

_Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones_

_The State of Connecticut_

* * *

><p><p>

Tēnā koe Paula,

Ah, then I suppose you'll have to find a worse punishment – I ended up sending one of my protectorates to stay with England for a while in order to get them to stop misbehaving, so maybe something like that? They tend to start listening once they find themselves on the other side of the world with no way home and begin to realise that you're serious about them changing their behaviour.

It's all right, i've recovered.

Thank you for the Cranberry pudding! It's very tasty, you're a really good cook! I've sent you a Pavlova in return, I hope you like it!

Don't let him presuade you! He eats enough as it is!

Go ahead and call him a wanker. As far as i'm concerned, it's not much more insulting then idiot.

Hei konā

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	59. Antarctica 2

_Hey Tessa!_

_This is Antarctica._

_Thanks for responding._

_I understand that I have no permenant population..._

_But anyway, thanks for giving me a home._

_Honestly, it bothers me the most that France has part of my territory...*shivers*_

_Bad memories..._

_Wait, you found Happy Feet? Yay! Is he recovering well?_

_Zuma cant wait to see her little buddy!_

_Thanks again,_

_Emile Ross_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Emile!<p>

Ah, thats okay. You sent me a letter, so of course i'd repond...although, I am very sorry that its taken me so long to respond to this one...i've been _really _busy, what with the RWC, the elections, the _earthquakes_...oh, and the cold weather i've had in fifty years. Hahaha...ugh, I feel bad for not writing back quickly...

Oh, I didn't mean to upset you or anything! Sorry!

It's all right, love. Tell me if France tries anything, i've been looking for a reason to beat him up again...

Yup, found him out at Kapati! He's had a rough time, but the vets at Wellington Zoo think he'll recover just fine! We've had to keep him indoors, in a big fridge thing, otherwise he'd get overheated. He did get to go outside during the freak snowstorm last week though! The NIWA crew are going to take him down to the Southern Ocean as soon as possible, and then we'll release him so that he can swim back home.

Is there anything you need at the moment? I'll make sure it's sent down as soon as possible.

You're welcome, E hine

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	60. Connecticut 5

_New Zealand,_

_Hmm... maybe that is a good idea! But where should i send her..._

_You wouldn't mind if New Haven stays with you for a bit? (I'm sorry if she causes trouble!)_

_Thank you for the Pavlova! Its tastes like heaven on earth!_

_Haha, I won't let him persuade me! My hands hurt enough from cooking as it is.._

_Yay! That wanker!_

_I was ordered by England that to show that i'm American, i should start swearing in American, not French, Canadian, or English -_-'_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Paula,<p>

She's very welcome down here, I could always use a few more hands around the farm, and i've found that a lot of manual work can break even the worst habits! It could also be the social isolation, either way...

Ah, I'm glad you liked it! For some reason, people are really wary of my cooking...something to do with England, I think. I don't really understand, the only problem with Arthur's cooking is that he tends to leave it in the oven for too long, so it ends up a bit over done...

If he starts using that puppy-eyes technique, throw something at him. If you don't break it early on, you're screwed.

Ah, that's silly. America's multi-cultural, no? You should build up lots and _lots _of curse-words, you never know when you're gonna need them! Don't listen to England, theres a stick up his arse that's starting to come out of his mouth.

Besides, I don't think there is a language called American. Just a slightly mangled version of english. (no offense meant, of course. I've ruined England's language just as much as the next colony.)

Ugh, sorry it took me so long to reply, by the way. I've been so _busy..._ plus there was a freak polar blast last week. It was snowing in Auckland (and that's supposed to be sub-tropical!)

Hope to hear from you soon!

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	61. New Jersey

_New Zealand-_

_Hows that pet sheep of yours doin'?_

_-NJ_

_PS: I appreciate your skills. How'd ya manage all that? What did Dad do that_

_meritted a punch in the face? I already know what france did XP Frog._

* * *

><p>NJ,<p>

You _are _New Jersey, right? At least, I hope you are, otherwise i'm gonna be _really _embarassed. But you probably are. Hopefully.

Ugh, don't expect be to recognise you from an acronym! You realise how many there are to remember thesedays?

Hipi's doing fine, hasn't been eaten yet, despite that horrible koala across the Ditch harrassing her all the time! She was really excited by all the snow we had down here last week, although a little confused. So was I, admittedly, it hasn't properly snowed in Wellington for 'round fourteen years! And I don't mean a little dusting on the Rimutaka's, this was a full out blizzard! And it was _everywhere. _Even up north, which is supposedly sub-tropical or something. I'm not sure whether to be freaked out by the extreme weather (with my luck, it might be the advance guard of something horrible) or overly excited because of the _snow! _

Can you tell i'm a little hyped right now?

Oh, thaaat...uh. Well. I used to be allied with America, but then...well, I _really don't like _Nukes. Doesn't matter if it's a nuclear bomb, or a generator or whatever. I don't like 'em. So I passed an act which basically forbade any foreign ships from docking at my ports if they were nuclear powered. But, see, this is where it gets complicated. The alliance with America meant that I was _supposed _to allow American ships into my territory, but he refused to say whether they were nuclear powered or not, so I flipped him off and refused to let the ships dock. Then, during that one meeting...Well, I was already furious at France (not because he was being a perv, which must sound weird, but because he was testing nukes in the pacific. Then he blew up my ship. France is lucky I like England, because otherwise i'd have declared war on his froggy ass and dragged Australia and England in with me.) and America started talking 'bout the nukes and then France joined in...and I kinda snapped.

Hence violent actions towards world powers.

England says I punch above my weight, which apparently means I purposefully pick fights with people who are stronger then me and then win.

I don't actually remember that much of the fight, I have beserker tendencies, hehehe...

Hope to hear from from you soon. I hope this rambling letter answered your questions!

Hei kona,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


	62. South Australia 7 & 8

_Hello!_

_Sorry for the lateness! God its cold here! Hope you guys are all fine and doing well!_

_Aww why can't I? Not fair... But ignoring him isn't fun... Pushing him of a cliff however is more tempting..._

_WHOOO MY FOOTY TEAM WON AGAINST QUEENYS! SUCKED IN!_

_Whoops sorry... Hey who the RWC?_

_Ima end it there mate, I have a state to kill!_

_Later dudette!_

* * *

><p>Kia ora, SA!<p>

Ah, it's okay! I was so busy, I wouldn't have been able to reply until now anyway!

Ugh, it's _freezing _here! There was snow! Everywhere! I haven't had that much snow in over fifty years! Other then that, we're all cool. How can we not be? World cup's in a coupla weeks~!

Killing him will only result in a temporary satisfaction. It's much more fun to ignore him, and watch him suffer as he tries to figure out why.

Don't push him off a cliff!

Well done!

But don't kill the other states, dammit! It don't need Aussie on my tail, tryin' to blame me for encouraging you lot's fighting!

Listen to me!

Tessa

* * *

><p><em>Me again,<em>

_But it would so much more fun on my behalf! But ok i'll listen to you this_  
><em>once.<em>

_You guys had Snow? Cool as girl! Aus is going to kick your butt in Rugby!_

_Ok i'll ignore him for now... Lalalalala I CAN'T HEAR YOU VICTORIA!_

_And if Aussie ever did you blame you, burn these letters..._

_Sa_

* * *

><p>SA,<p>

Thank you. Aussie can be freakin' scary when he wants to be.

Too much snow. I still can't feel my toes. But it was pretty wicked~!

No he WON'T! The only arse getting kicked will be his!

Good...

I will. I got a pretty cool magic trick from my fairies which creates fire...does mean i have to pull off my fingernail, though...

Tessa.


	63. New Jersey 2

_Tess-_

_Yup, I'm New Jersey! Sorry for the confusion, but you have to remember who taught me geography. The only acronyms I ever learned were for all us states! Dad isn't all that great with anything that's beyond himself. He even forgot to give his kids human names until recently, and I had to make him really guilty for creating Jersey Shore. I hate that show. It's so fake!_

_But enough ranting..._

_Wow! I can't imagine not having sow for fourteen years! Snow's a yearly thing here. Sometimes it can dominate more than four months! I feel bad for my northern siblings, though. They get even more!_

_Oh, and I'm glad Hipi's doin' okay._

_Wow! I can't think of the last time someone punched France for somethin other than pervertedness. He's such a creep. FROG._

_Nukes, huh? Dad doesn't really share much with us, so we all just sorta chill most of the time. Leah (NY) and I are close, as well as Ben (PA) and me, but Leah and Ben aren't really close themselves._

_You say things so funny! What are berserker tendencies? Hei kona?_

_Sry this was a bit long, but I don't really get to write letters anymore. It's all texts._

_~NJ (Samantha/Sam)_

* * *

><p><p>

Kia ora Sam,

Oh, good, i'm glad I got it right, it would have been down right embarrassing otherwise...

Oh, yeah, I know all about Al's problems with Geography. It took me forever to convince him he couldn't drive from California to see me – his car wouldn't far very well crossing the Pacific Ocean. Or maybe it would, considering all the gadgets he says he's installed in it...I'm not sure if he evne knows where I live however, he seems to think my Islands are a part of Australia.

For some reason, there are a _lot _of acronyms around the world. Why do we always see the need to shorten names...?

Somehow that's not surprising. I hope your enjoying your new name, then!

Jersey Shore was shown down here, but I didn't really pay that much attention to it. I think I might of made fun of it on one occasion, but I'm not sure...I've been watching re-runs of Shortland Street recently.

I get a lot of snow in the South Island, but it doesn't stay for very long anywhere other then on the Southern Alps. It also snows a lot on the Volcanic Plateau in the North Island, but that's generally it. This snow was everywhere! And Wellington is coastal, so I didn't ecpect it to snow there! There was actually snow on the beaches in some places!

I think i'd freeze if I got that much snow. At least this cold snap is good for Happy Feet, although i'll have to send him back to Antarctica soon. (Happy feet is an Emperor Penguin. I found him on a beach up at Kapiti, all confused and lost. I've been looking after him until he's strong enough to be taken back to the Southern Ocean).

Hipi's eating a tea-towel right now, silly sheep. At least its not my letters, like last time. I only just rescued them...

Ugh, I know. I always have to slap him... although, he seems kinda reluctant to piss me off since then, which is a good thing, seeing England's practically abandoned me to the wolves, and (no offence) Amercia isn't much better.

Al is little obsessed with his nukes. I think last time someone suggested nuclear disarmament, Alfred started to look a little homicidial. I'm not sure the paranoia is healthy, but you know how stubbon that guy is...

Well, berserker tendencies are basically...when you snap, and go axe-crazy in battle, and it only after everyone has been beaten that you snap out of it. I think England stole the term from the Vikings, but a lot of tribal cultures have versions of it.

Hei Kona is a maori sign off, for the end of letters. It's an informal version of 'yours sincerely'. And you should really write more letters, they're a bit more personal then a quick text. And I think I have you beat when it comes to a long letter!

Hei kona,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand


	64. Antarctica 3

_Hi Tessa!_

_Sorry its taken me so long to respond! I got a new batch of scientists and I had to tell France to stop trying to harass them(and me)._

_I heard about the quakes...are you and Australia ok?_

_Yay! Zuma is really happy to her that her fellow penguin is ok. I am too, of course...just i'm not a fellow penguin..._

_Would you like to come down to my country sometime? So we could hangout and stuff?_

_I'm a little lonely down here so write back soon!_

_-Emile Ross_

* * *

><p>Kia ora Emile!<p>

Oh my god, I am so _sorry, _I took for ever to reply to this and you must have thought I forgot, and I'm SORRY.

But, to be fair, I was drunk off my arse for the month RWC was on, then for weeks after, 'cause we WON! And then I had elections, and fainted from the stress.

...when did Aussie have quakes? Well, him aside, I've had fun dealing with over a years worth of after-shocks and huge amounts of damage...eh, I wasn't okay, then I was getting better, and then I saw just how paperwork I had to do, and I fainted again. But i'm okay now! My knee is still busted up, but i've gotten used to it. Its going to take years to rebuild Christchurch.

Heheh, i'm glad. Happy Feet _should _have reached you by now, but I can't tell because the tracker we put on him stopped working...

Yeah! I'll have to wait until winter is over, but i'll come down with one of the NIWA ships as soon as summer arrives, okay? Look out for me at Scot base!

So sorry for not replying sooner...so sorry...

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand


End file.
